A TRUE LOVE HATE RELATIONSHIP
by Angel.with.hornz
Summary: At Human-Demon academy for the gifted Rin and her 3 best friends try to cope with popularity hormoes running wild teenage agnst and ofcourse love and hate. RS SM IK RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. The puzzle

A clear understanding

Hello my name is Rin Azimoto I am 17 years old and currently a senior at Human-Demon academy for the gifted, I have large brown eyes that look misty and damp long slightly spiked out black hair falling just below my knees I have a pretty average body blessed probably in more ways than one I'm short however barely reaching 5'5 I'm constantly being teased by my two best friend Kagome Higurashi age 17 and Sango Slayer 18, Kagome's very pretty with waist long black wavy hair and an amazing set of tender black eyes she has a curvy body and outstanding long leg standing at 5'7-bitch- we practically grew up together, Now Sango She has long brown hair that dances playfully around her bottom and a chocolate set of orbs she's the same height as Kagome but has a more serious tone to her. Together we're trouble makers. How? Well thank you for asking, but first allow me to tell you about the three ass-holes of the school one junior and two seniors

Inuyasha Tashio of fluffy ears he's 17 with long silver hair and wild golden eyes finely toned if I may add his older half-brother Sesshomaru Tashio age 18 has long silver hair as well only his falls a lot longer he's also more toned and is shinier he has a piercing set of golden eyes and purple markings all over his body with a crescent purple moon in his forehead Inu-Youki, then threes the lecture Miroku age 18 with violet playful eyes he has lanky muscles and short black haired tied in a short pony tail, Now why am I telling you about them well not only are they Ass holes there also the play boy's of the school and why are we the trouble makers well we have a bad habit of screwing there life up, for some reason they don't enjoy us much it's weird though were all connected somehow and we all grew up together we stay at eachothers houses a lot but we hate eachother….…

Anyways that's not the point the point is we all have one class together-Home-ec-click against click bitch against dog perv against slayer a dangerous game to be involved in yeah I know dramatic but what they hell I'm 17 years old and a mother to that persons kid

* * *

**REVIEW SSWEETIES PLEASE THNX**


	2. It's pieces

**Chapter one**

_[Kagome's P.O.V]_

"Rin come on" Sango yelled her brown eyes a flame, she wore black skinnies similar to my grey ones and a fitted black tank coming to mid-tummy her long brown hair was lose she wore purple eye shadow, and dark lip gloss, Sango was very athletic and it showed proudly in all her half tops and short shorts and skirts from her toned legs and 6 pack she was a deadly threat to most.

"MOW I'm coming" an innocent voice yelled running out the door. Looking the girl up and down I rolled my eyes, Rin never ceased to amaze me, She wore her hair in a high pony tail on one side of her head she had no make-up on she never needed it, her brown eyes and long dark eye lashes gave a smoky look however she wore clear lip gloss, her outfit however was another story it was always something new with her today on our first year of being seniors she wears a long grey skirt that when she twirls rises showing her muscular legs, she wore a purple spaghetti strap shirt that came to mid stomach sort of like my my pink one but mines long sleeved she wore a set of hundreds of bracelets and a simple gold heart shaped locket given to her by a secret admirer her freshmen year she never takes it off . Not sure why?

"Finally" I mumbled pulling my keys out she beamed

"Can I drive" Sango gave her a leveled look

"Have you paid your tickets" Rin frowned

"Yeah I paid it" Rin mumbled

"All of them" Rin looked away

"Forget it I didn't wanna drive anyway" I laughed shaking my head Rin was a complex girl inside an out. We piled up in my car Rin lounging in the back seat me and Sango in the front

"So whose excited" Sango asked killing the silence

"I know I am" I replied thinking of the senior trips

"Not me" Rin mumbled "We only got one class together and that's with _them_"

"You would have all are classes but your to gifted" Sango shot back smiling

"Leave Rin alone she gets to stay all day with Sesshomaru in every-single-class" Rin screamed

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT!"

"Rin be quiet where here" Sango yelled over her voice, We eased out the car with grace acknowledging every glance we got from envy to lust, you could say we were the bitches and or most popular girls here but hey that's life. I was what you would call our little leader I kept the peace to a point… Sango was our defese never letting anything in and protecting at all cost and Rin…sweet little Rin let's just say she packs a BIG punch. And right there's the reason why, standing at the door way of the school where the bad asses of the school or the most popular boys at front was Miroku you would call him the leader I suppose wearing his black hair tied back in a low pony he stood tall in his long black shorts and gray fitted T-shirt his violet eyes scanned the crowd landing on us or…Sango for that matter. Next to him was Sesshomaru who stood next to Kagura (guess they lasted fucking this summer) she wore a sleazy outfit not worth mentioning however Sesshomaru was the back up or the defense he was taller than the rest his long silver hair was carefully braided in black ribbon falling down his back he wore a long sleeved white button up shirt and black pants his golden eyes pierced directly into Rin's s to be expected we all had our enemies and there's mine Sesshomaru's younger _half _brother Inuyasha he wore a red T-shirt and dark blue shorts his silver hair was loose and wild and on his arm was Kikyo my ex-favorite cousin against outfit not worth mentioning her Kagura and Kanna were the second most popular group of females Kikyo leader Kagura attacker and Kanna defense I guess she's sitting this one out hmm odd, however Inuyasha's eyes and mine lowered into slits as we stared at each other.

A hush followed around the school ground as to be expected this was it the moment everyone was waiting for.

"Ladies" Miroku said with a lazy grin

"Boys" Rin said her fox like grin showing proudly

"I couldn't help but notice we have a similar class this year" Miroku said grinning "7th"

"Really I never bothered to check into it" Sango said cocking an eyebrow

"Sango my dear how where you this summer" Miroku asked

"Excellent" she said sharply, oops better simmer this down however before I could do so…

"Hey" a voice said off to our left all turned to the inconvenience only to see three grinning idiots they would be the second most popular boys at the school Koga Hogo and Kohaku Sango's little brother. This could turn ugly like us girls the boys did not get along

"Well if it isn't the toddlers" Sesshomaru muttered icily

"Shush" Rin muttered "Hey guys" Sango said cheerfully grinning

"I see you guys have started a commotion" Kohaku said to Rin She shrugged grinning he draped his arm around her shoulders

"So Sango may I walk you to your class" Miroku asked finally the unspoken challenged arisen

"Depends have you washed your hands" She said sweetly

"You wound me" he said placing a hand to his heart

"Kagome my love how are you" Kouga said smiling

"Bitchy as usual" Inuyasha said shooting him a dirty look. And it starts.

"Better than being a half breed" Kouga said angrily

"Kouga" Rin hissed, to low Kouga I thought rolling my eyes DING DONG DING

"Off to class student break it up" a voice yelled from behind without turning or looking back I cut through the boys and headed to class shooting behind me "Until next time"

"Ugh wish me luck" Rin groaned heading into advanced calculus

"Good luck" Sango and I said smiling as she walked in. Sango and I took off towards the west wing towards English. We took the back center seats when we entered after us came in Miroku and Inuyasha laughing, Inuyasha received a passionate kiss from Kikyo earning a loud gag form Sango. The sat in front of us grinning as the teacher entered.

This is going to be a long day

_[Normal P.O.V]_

"Finally lunch" Rin gasped out sitting down next to us "If one more freshmen declares his love for me I will die"

"Agreed" Sango and Kagome mumbled in unison

"So how were your classes" Rin asked chewing on a hamburger

"Well Inuyasha and Kagome went at it in class claws and teeth" Sango said grinning

"Really" Rin said grinning "Me and Kagura went at it fangs and claws"

"Why" Sango asked

"She called me a bitch I called her a whore" laughter filled the table

"Well only two more classes and we are together" Kagome said

"I don't think I can last that long I'm next to Sesshomaru in EVERY CLASS" Rin wailed

"Why" Kagome asked

"Because the teachers hate us Mr. Myouga Kiade even Neko"

"Ouch tough break" Sango said DING DONG DING

"Until 7th" Kagome said smiling

"SANGO KAGOME!" Rin yelled out crushing her friends in a death hug thy took seats in the back Sesshomaru Miroku Inuyasha Kikyo Kagura and Kanna flanked the left of the class Kouga Hogo and Kohaku took the right freshmen and sophomores took the middles, the teacher walked I a petite young women with blonde hair and green eyes came in smiling

"Welcome to home economics I'm Alice and today we will be starting off with a yearlong project" groan where heard around the room "or we can just do paper work all year like all my other classes" silence etched its way into the class room "Good now I am going to place you In groups of two boy and girl and," she scanned down her list" excellent we have a perfect number of boys and girls alright here we go:

Kikyo Hogo

Kagura Naraku

Kanna Kohaku

Ayame Kouga

Sesshomaru Rin

Inuyasha Kagome

Miroku Sango

James Courtney

Amy Shippo and

Justin Rachel"

"NO NO NO" Kikyo shrieked pointing a finger at Kagome "That thing will not be with my man"

"O lord" Sango gritted out "hoes now-a-days" Rin and Kagome nodded

"Please Miss Kikyo shut up" Alice groaned "Now ladies please find your partner and take a seat next to him" Rn Kagome and Sango bite there tongues going towards the boys it wasn't easy keeping there cool and remaining in charge however the did it and sat down by the appointed person Kagome in the middle Sango behind her and Rin in front, the desks where pushed near each other the boys against the wall

"Ladies we meet again" Miroku said smiling Inuyasha and Kagome turned their legs entangled in each other as Kagome turned inward and Inuyasha outward. Growling Inuyasha ignored it looking at Sesshomaru and Rin who were in an equal potion,

"So it seems" Rin said smiling, Miroku and Rin got along to a point they knew there boundaries but somehow had a common unspoken friendship going on.

"Inu-poo" Kikyo called from across the room "I miss you" She said pouting her lip-gloss clomping as she blew him a kiss Kagome ducked dramatically

"Ew" Sango said laughing

"Now students" Alice said smiling "I want you to take these cards and fill out a birth certificate for your child the gender is placed on the card."

"YAY!" Rin squealed snatching the card "A girl" Sesshomaru studied her oddly

"Name" She asked him

"This is stupid" Sesshomaru said looking her dead on. She grinned

"Rinshe bobetta Azimoto it is" she said filling it out "Like Rin and Sesshomaru" She said idly

"Tashio" Sesshomaru said leaning over her

"Rinshe bobetta Tashio..." She said rolling it over "I like it"

"Stupid" Inuyasha growled from behind them Sesshomaru and Rin turned after filling out there certificate entangling their legs once again

"Whats stupid" Sesshomaru asked

"Rin tell him Sammy is not a stupid name"

"It is so a boy is not named Sammy" Inuyasha said angrily "His name is Akitio"

"NO" Kagome yelled

"YES" Inuyasha yelled back

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"Sakito" Rin said smiling Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her nodding

"Well since you asked" Sango said grinning "My boy's name is Ozimo Chu Lavinson"

"That's interesting Miss Sango" Alice said taking her paper while she collected them "Alright now I want you parents to get to know each other let's see this is a two hour class so the last forty minutes I want you to come up here and tell us about your partner, the questions are on the bored, you have an hour" Rin read the bored

"Age, Height, hobbies, goals, likes, dislike and opinions of partners"

"Baby" Kagura said leaning against Sesshomaru's desk Kikyo stood by her winking at Inuyasha Kanna stood behind them her transparent white hair was tied in a messy bun she regarded the group boredly "I named the baby Sesshomaru jr I bet you named your girl Kagura jr didn't you" She said cooing prettily

"No" He said bluntly and coldly

"W..Well what'd you name it" She stuttered red faced

"Rinshe" Rin said grinning

"You bitch" Kikyo said glaring at her

"Careful" Rin said her grin that of a foxes eyes blazing

"Sango hello" Kanna said quietly

"Hey Kanna" Sango replied kindly, much like Rin and Miroku Kanna and Sango had an unspoken friendship

"I don't know why you bother speaking to the lowest garbage" Kagura said glaring at Sango Kanna shrugged resting her eyes on Kagura she smiled

"My choice" and the hidden warning in it shut Kagura up

"Anyways where still on for tonight right" Kikyo purred leaning threw Rin and Sesshomaru towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha regarded her wearily shrugging his shoulders

"Yeah why not" Inuyasha said

"O Inuyasha" Kagome said steadily "Souto wanted you to come over tomorrow instead of you coming over he has a surprise or something is that alright" Inuyasha nodded

"Yeah" he said rubbing the back of his head a faint smile on his face, and then it vanished and Kagome and him where back at odds, see Kagome's younger brother and Inuyasha despite the five year age difference were good friends along with Shippo.

"Omigash" Rin said gagging "Kikyo my dear try wearing Coco chanel not _hoho_ chanel" snickers arose around the classroom, Kikyo reeled back as if slapped as she turned her cold stare on Rin

"You little tramp-" Kikyo began

"Remember where talking about me here not you" Rin said calmly

"Watch your mouth bitch" Kagura said leaning in towards Rin, Rin instantly grabbed a handful of Kagura's hair and pulled her ear towards Rin's mouth, in a harsh threatening whisper Rin muttered

"Watch yours" and with that Rin released her, it wasn't uncommon for Kagura to be put in her place but by Rin well…

"Maybe you should take your seat and get your work done Kagura before you get hurt" Sesshomaru said noticing a situation arising "Remember I don't date bimbos especially dumb ones" Face heated Kagura stormed off towards her desk Kikyo and Kanna followed

"Bye" Kanna said smiling

"Later" the group muttered

"Why is he always pulling me away from her" Kagura moaned out as Kikyo tried fixing her hair

"I think he's protecting you" Kanna said smiling as she handed Kikyo a brush

"What do you mean Rin's scary yeah but she's a freaking nerd" Kikyo said, not noticing the way Sesshomaru's ears perked

"Yeah but that nerd has been in cage fighting since she was five" Kanna said "Demon or not you would get serious damage done to you"

"I feel like I am always competing with her" Kikyo mumbled looking at Kagome "I mean we were tight when we were younger but since freshmen year she just twisted"

"Kagome twisted or you became popular and she didn't" Kagura said

"Ehh all in the past" Kikyo said "I got Inuyasha and you got Sesshomaru and tonight will how them why they want us"

"Alright class" Alice said smiling "Well start over here and go down the line and the snake up" Rin and Sesshomaru stood up

"My partner Sesshomaru age 18, 6'2, hobbies Reading, goal Owner of Tashio Corporations, likes Intelligence, dislikes Idiots, thinks I'm Short" Sesshomaru gave a faint smile

"Rin age 17 5'5 hobbies writing goal to become an author likes hair dislikes toes thinks I'm tall" as they sat down Kagome and Inuyasha went up

"Inuyasha age 18 hobbies football goal to become a professional football player likes football dislike Kagome thinks I'm dumb" Kagome said threw gritted teeth

"Kagome age 17 hobbies cheerleading goal to go to Harvard likes food dislikes Inuyasha thinks her partner is _slow mentally_" Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other hateful looks as they sat down

"Beautiful Sango is 18 and enjoys baseball her goal is to own a small business she likes running and dislike when people touch her inappropriately she thinks I'm beautiful"

"HEY!" Sango yelled out

"I mean perverted" Miroku said smiling

"Miroku 18 hobbies girl's goal is to love all girls likes girls dislikes boys thinks his partner is… unbearably sexy" Sango said red faced. As she sat down

"I think this is fun" Miroku said smiling as the next group went up

"What" Rin asked

"All of us getting along" Miroku said smiling Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other death stares while Sango fumed next to Miroku and Sesshomaru gave Rin a narrowed look

"I know right" Rin said as the last group went up, Sesshomaru looked at the clock thirty minutes left, he glanced at the teacher who was scribbling down a pad of paper

"Rin am I giving you a ride home today" Kohaku asked coming up behind her Sesshomaru's narrowed look turned to Kohaku

"I don't think I'm going home today" Rin said tapping her chin

"You should stay with me tonight" Kohaku said smiling

"You mean me right" Sango said with a dirty look towards her younger brother

"Yeah that" he said shamelessly, Inuyasha cast a look at Sesshomaru who was beyond furious

"Actually Rin" Inuyasha said "My mom wanted you girls to come by she wanted to review a few things with you and something about shopping I don't know" The group cast a knowing look around each other, as much as they hated each other and rivaled against each other they have to deal with each other outside of school almost continuously between Inuyasha and Kagome's mom or Miroku and Rin's friendship Inuyasha and Souto's Rin and Sesshomaru's projects Sango's babysitting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's niece they all somehow magnetically clicked

"Yeah will be there" Rin said "Sorry Kohaku"

"That's okay I'll go with"

"We all will" Kikyo said coming up behind him "I mean we're all connected right"

* * *

**THE FIRST CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER **

**SO MUCH TENSION **

**ONIGASH THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA**

**WELL REVIEW EVERYONE **

**NEW CHAPTER UP IN A FEW DAYS MAX A WEEK **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**REVIEW  
**


	3. The way they should be

**Chapter two**

_[Sango's P.O.V]_

"Rinny" Kohaku said as he got out the car behind her followed by Hogo, ugh stupid boy

"Hey Kagome what do you think Izayoi wants" I asked

"Probably nothing important" She said glaring at Kikyo who latched herself on Inuyasha "She knows I work tonight so I doubt it's long" I shrugged agreeing Izaoi I haven't seen her in a week I wonder what's up. Rin bodily dashed in before everyone else as she bolted up the stairs most likely towards Izayoi's room, Kagura cast a hateful look I practically prayed for her to act so I can beat her down a few levels. To my utter disappointment she uttered allowed

"Wow no respect she didn't even wait for the actually owners to go in ignorant slut" UGH I HATE HER before I could react Miroku gave me a lazy grin as he watched me glare at her

"Rin is family here you should respect that" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father said coming down the stairs much like his boys he had golden eyes and silver hair only he and Sesshomaru shared the purple marks.

"Sir" Kagura said acting innocent "I was just thinking of Sesshomaru" she said giving a faulty smile, ignoring her completely he turned towards me and Kagome giving a kind smile

"Welcome back girls I haven't seen you in a while how are things" I couldn't help feeling higher than Kagura and Kikyo and I'm sure Kagome felt the same because she grinned broadly giving him a bold hug

"I'm fine I've been so busy with work lately though" He gave me a hug and I told him I was fine and confirmed me watching his niece this weekend,

"Izayoi is upstairs why don't you all head towards the game room" Kagome nodded Kikyo smiled as she started leading the way getting a few snickers as her and everyone but ma and Kagome Inuyasha Miroku and Sesshomaru

"What" Kikyo said swirling around

"It's this way" Kagome said grinning as she took of the other way Kikyo reluctantly followed her,

As we piled in Sesshomaru sat away from Kagura alone on a loveseat however she didn't take the hint and followed him placing herself at his feet.

"Inuyasha I hate you" Kagome said shrugging

"Hate you to" he said plopping down on a beanbag Kikyo followed next to him Kanna sat next to me and Mirku at my feet, we looked up at the large platinum flat screen, damnit Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were filthy fucking rich no wonder Kikyo quit her job as soon as she hooked up with him.

"What's taking Rinny" Kohaku asked next to Sesshomaru I shrugged "I'll go see" he continued smiling, poor Kohaku didn't understand.

"No random humans allowed wondering around the house" Sesshomaru said coldly

"But Rin…" Kohaku muttered

"Rin is different" Sesshomaru said icily

"Because…" Kagura said eyeing him, does no one listen or is just everyone is stuoid

"You heard my father" He said lowering his scary glare on her, she shut up. Running feet where heard coming down the stairs as Izayoi and Rin showed themselves flashing bright 10000 watt grins Izayoi the gentle they called her smile it was so kind unlike Rin's devilishly fox like grin Izayoi's was beautiful inside and out In all my life of knowing her she's never wronged or said a hurtful thing about someone, she may put them in their place but never insult them without reason, she had light brown eyes and incredible long black hair falling to the floor she had it tied up now but it still fell close to her ankles she had a mothers gentle frame and rough hands from house work.

"Kagome Sango" She said huffing "I've missed you" She said nodding her head she looked around the room straightening up "Hey everybody" she said smiling

"Izy" Kikyo said smiling she rushed to the women

"Izayoi" Izayoi said correcting the girl "How are you Kikyo"

"Fine thank you" Kikyo said sitting down she tried pulling down her short skirt, yuck

"Well Kagome Sango Rin I am terrible sorry I completely forgot I had you come over today this weekend though yes perfect I see it and yes alright this weekend ill ask your parents and yes yes you'll stay the night and yes I see it girls night yes PERFECT see you then bye" She said running out the door in a hurry silly Izayoi

"So now what" Kouga asked lounging back against Kagome's knee's

"You go home" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth

"OR" Miroku said grinning " We could play hide an go seek"

"Actually we got to head" Kouga said shrugging Hogo and Kohaku rose

"Later" Kagome said as Kouga leaned down hugging her

"Call you later Rinny" Kohaku said smiling as he leaned down kissing her cheek

"Yeah. Ok" She said as they left Kanna rose with them

"Give me a ride?" She asked Hogo nodded

"Call you later" She said to Kagura and Kikyo they nodded waving "Bye Sango"

"Later Kanna I'll call" I replied I always enjoy talking to her she doesn't make it hard we have a rule never to talk about each other's friends unless they something even behind their back Kagome and Rin respect that now those bitches… re-arranging ourselves Rin sat facing Sesshomaru her feet buried underneath the cushion behind him and Kagura at his feet purring Inuyasha and Kikyo on a couch Miroku lounging on the floor and me and Kagome playing gin roomy on the floor.

"So about that hide and go seek" Miroku asked

"Yeah" Rin said jumping up

"Alright" Sesshomaru said

"Deal"

"Not it" I said smiling

"Not it" Kagome yelled grinning, Kagura and Kikyo looked at us weirdly, yeah senior playing hide and seek comes with the rivalry of childhood, you see growing up we didn't always hate each other we got along and this was are game, its another unspoken thing between us another connection in all this hate, and it helped that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a hug forest like back yard that was fenced in.

"Umm" Kikyo mumbled

"You don't have to play babe" Inuyasha said most likely counting the ways he could sneak attack Kagome

"What of course I'm playing" Kikyo said heated "We could hide together tangled up in each other" She said lacing her fingers In his hair

"Yeah whatever you say" Inuyasha said

"Yeah I guess I'm in" Kagura said eyeing Sesshomaru

"It's not like regular though we call it man hunt" I said grinning

"Why" Kikyo asked annoyed

"Well because you don't want to hide where someone else can find you even if there not it because if they do find you, you help them find everyone else after an hour or so you can start running to base you can't use powers or anything no demon skills allowed and o it's at night so we start in about an hour" Kagome said grinning, I was giddy I love man hunt it was so freeing Rin was all jumpy next to Sesshomaru

"Outfits?" I asked Inuyasha he jumped up "My mom washed you bitches stuff and threw it in ya'lls room" he said as he and Miroku dashed up stairs Sesshomaru calmly followed

"Kikyo did he say they have a room here" Kagura asked angrily twitching an eyebrow

"Why yes I think he did" She said through gritted teeth glaring at them "But why would they have a room here if they don't get along"

"Separate rooms" I pointed out grinning the cast me hateful looks

"What the hell!" They yelled out angrily

"Well, hey, just think you guys can wear their clothes and change with them" Kagome said smiling they thought kit over and ran up stairs

"Ew" Rin said smiling as she ran up stairs. We followed anxious

_[Rin's P.O.V]_

Ah, how I missed this room how, longs, it been five six days, my queen sized bed large wardrobe bathroom dresser if only I had a room like this instead of my couch back home… let's see here we go, a tight black long sleeved shirt black pants shoes and knee and arm pads can't have Inuyasha tackling me again bastard, quickly changing leaving my bracelets on the bed I went to the mirror grabbing a brush and hair tie as I released my hair from its side pony tail and let it fall down my back and legs, I brushed it down before tying it in a low pony at the nape of my neck.

"Rin hurry up we're picking" Kagome yelled from down stairs, I rolled my eyes walking out the door. Man am I excited it was like at school we were competing for power here were just I don't know free if only we could just grow out of that stupid issue…

"Ok wasssup?" I asked eagerly man I couldn't wait

"Well we decided to watch Paranormal activity after wards followed by Texas chain saw massacre and then!" Inuyasha said grinning he knew I hated horror movies "Case 39"

"Awesome" Miroku said slapping hands with him

"umm…." Kagome said looking around, "by time we finished shit face it will be like 2 in the morning"

"So what" Inuyasha said pecking Kikyo on the cheek as she wrapped her hands around his waist "Just stay the night you've done it before" Poor Kagome she just can't get a break

"Miroku's it" Sango said with a pleasing look

"So can we start" I asked

"Miroku head to the room" Sesshomaru said, like me and everyone else he was wearing a black outfit Kikyo and Kagura I guess were wearing the guy's. Miroku nodded. The 'Room' as it was called is a small sealed in place with a beanbag and TV in it the person who is it goes in there and the door will lock them in for five minutes then open, it was made by Tashio Inuyasha's dad because Inuyasha kept cheating.

"Okay and GO!" Miroku yelled shutting the door behind him. Kagome giggled as she took off down into the trees followed by Sango I took a right. Damn it's dark, Ok let's see Ah HA up the tree I go, _Now to get comfortable and perfect_. I sat concealed in a tall tree's bushes I could perfectly see out but oOh no they can't see me. SWEET.

_Rustle. Rustle. _Shit whose that, left no one right nothing

"Kagura I think we're lost" Kikyo said slightly uncertain

"Where the hell did they go" Kagura mumbled, looking down I saw the…..people wondering around idiots there going to get caught. Shit five minutes are up.

_[Normal P.O.V]_

Miroku grinned as the door creaked open, sniffing around he caught the smell of cherry blossom and took of straight, Miroku stopped short looking around chains clacking together caught his attention, easing forward he looked at Kagura and Kikyo who stood looking around

"Damnit now what" Kikyo grumbled angrily looking around

"We wait that idiot won't find us" Kagura said angrily looking at her

"boo" Miroku said lazily they screeched looking at him he touched both their shoulders "You it" he said smiling

"What the hell you cheated" Kagura yelled

"Whatever come on" He said "We gota find everyone else" Kikyo and Kagura nodded

"If you find Inuyasha tell me" Kikyo said smiling

"Or Sesshomaru-OW!" Kagura yelled looking up

"What happened" Miroku asked

"Something fell on me" she mumbled

"Whatever" Miroku sighed "Split up I doubt anyone knows I found you" Kikyo nodded before dashing off followed by Kagura, Shaking his head Miroku ran off.

Kagome backed up slightly as Miroku ran by _Silly boy _she thought smiling she found a tree and slowly eased around it _what the_ she thought as she felt a hand enclose hers, looking around she almost screeched at the same time Inuyasha did

"INUYASHA!" She whispered loudly at the same time as him whispering "Kagome!"

"What are you doing this is my spot" Kagome whispered

"Beat it wench" Inuyasha said low

"You are such an ass" Kagome said heated "Go find your tramp and hide with her" A vein popped in Inuyasha's forehead as he towered above Kagome

"Kikyo is not a tramp" He said low and threatening like. Unfazed Kagome rose poking at his chest

"Yeah sure why not, Then how many times have you caught Kikyo fucking around on you or making out with some other guy" Kagome said teeth back in an almost snarl

"You take that back" He said baring his teeth

"Or else what" she asked sarcastically "You going to go fuck my cousin some more and continue pretending she loves you" Inuyasha reached forward grabbing Kagome's shoulders and pushed her against the tree he lowered himself to eye level his once golden eyes covered in a bloodied red and growled Kagome winced

"Inuyasha calm down" She said in a bare whisper resting her hand at his chest, almost instantly Inuyasha calmed he looked at her up and down checking…

"You need to watch what you say Kagome" Inuyasha said catching his breath relaxing his hands on either side of her head

"Your own fault" Kagome said looking away, looking back at him she sighed "You know I'm right" Inuyasha looked at her as if searching for something before crossing his face in concern, he threw himself a foot away from her walking away

"Whatever it has nothing to do with you Kagome" He threw over his shoulder, Kagome sighed "Thanks any ways"

"What" Kagome mumbled looking up, but he was already gone. Sighing she turned quickly before running into Miroku "DANMIT" She yelled out as Miroku stretched a playful grin across his face.

"Damnit Miroku" Sango yelled out running away from him he smiled catching up to her "You already found me" She yelled over her shoulder

"But my love" Miroku said smiling "I have to touch you to make it official"

"No it's ok I'll be it" Sango said slightly scared, Miroku lounged tackling her, Sango fell on her stomach Miroku landing on top her "get of monk" Sango gasped

"Aw but I always pictured you on bottom" Miroku said whispering low in her ear Sango jerked her elbow up barely missing Miroku as he leaped up. Sango rolled over sighing she got up glaring at him

"Whose all it" She asked

"Kagome Kagura and Kikyo" He said smiling eyeing her up and down. She wore a tight outfit that showed her curves nicely Miroku smirked "I see Sango still prefers lacy thongs" Sango growled

"Can it" She said snapping she turned to leave "Oh and Miroku" Sango said looking over her shoulder smirking

"Yes" He said

"I prefer the top any day" She shrugged "it's a dominance thing" and just like that she took off down an ally of bushes disappearing leaving a star struck Miroku behind

"Shit" Rin mumbled as she tried jumping down, her hair was caught in the tree wincing she jerked her head a few times trying to unravel it. Tears started springing in her eyes as she got frustrated "Come on" She said jerking her head furiously

"You're making a lot of noise girl" A cold voice said from under her, she looked down

"Shut up" She said sighing

"Well Fine I was going to help you" The voice said _Damn bastard I can practically hear the smirk in his voice _She thought angrily looking at the white haired Demon

"Sesshomaru come on" She said looking down

"No" He said bluntly walking off

"YOU-AHH!" She yelped falling, bracing herself for the fall that never came.

"You are so annoying" Sesshomaru whispered as he held her bridal style she grinned her foxy grin

"AW I'm sure you secretly love me" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropped her

"Not really" He said sarcastically she stood

"You as-" Sesshomaru was in front of her pushing her against the tree chest against chest as he rested his chin on her head inhaling

"SH!" he hissed, Rin went to say something when she saw Miroku run by huffing Rin relaxed pressing her aching head against the base of his neck "What-"

"My head hurts shaddup" she whispered, she smiled "Reminds me of the younger days" They pulled away from each other and Rin noticed the smile on Sesshomaru's face "You know it-"

"Sesshy poo where are you" Kagura yelled out a few yards away from him. Rin frowned then shrugged walking away without a backwards glance "Sesshy there you are I missed you" She said crashing into him, he stood immobilized looking down at her "O it was terrible I got caught first and…"

"Wait your it" He asked

"Yeah" Kagura said confused

"Idiot" Sesshomaru said pushing her away "Now I'm it"

"O now were both its" She said happily crashing her lips onto his, "O Sesshy I love you soo much" She whispered trailing kisses down his neck

"Let's go" He said calmly grabbing her hand as he took off, behind him Kagura sat with a hurt look on her face

"Ready" Inuyasha mumbled towards a sweaty Rin she nodded. They were surrounded 50 yards from base "Ok wench you go left I'll go right one of us is bound to make it"

"Got it" Rin said nodding "On three"

"One" Inuyasha mumbled bracing himself

"Two" Rin grumbled

"THREE" They shouted dashing off, Inuyasha barely dodged Kikyo leaping at him while Rin twisted freeing herself from being ambushed by Sango and Kagome. Miroku and Sesshomaru stood at the base as Inuyasha and Rin started dashing wildly. Rin smiled as her and Inuyasha matched paces side by side, she kicked out her foot tripping him Kikyo lounged on him.

"Damn you Rin" He yelled out

"Love you to babe" Rin yelled out sliding under Miroku and rolling away from Sesshomaru landing against base,

"Damnit Rin" Miroku grumbled

"I WIN I WIN I WIN!" Rin said jumping up and down excitedly

"You little sneak" Inuyasha groaned out pointing a finger at her "I thought we were a team"

"Aw come on Inuyasha it's just a game" Rin said smiling as Inuyasha growled

"Ok Ok come on lets go in" Kagome said smiling. They nodded

"At least now we can watch the movies" Inuyasha said smiling

"It's getting late there's really..no point" Rin muttered looking away

"You aren't scared are you" Inuyasha asked tauntedly

"Of course not mutt" Rin said hissing

"Good" He said satisfied

"AH!" Kagome said relaxing, after everyone had had a nice hot shower they piled into the game room all in comfy clothes, Rin laid on the couch facing the TV Sesshomaru beside her with her feet behind him Kagura on his lap Inuyasha on the floor leaning against the couch Kikyo cuddled mext to him Kagome laying on the couch and Sango in the other end Miroku on a nearby chair his hand wandering onto Sango's head

"Would you stop!" Sango yelled out as the movie went through previews,

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

Kikyos Phone went off she fumbled trying to answer it

"What" She demanded, her face paled "Yes I was-" "But mo-" "Yes ma'am" "I know" "Kag-" "Fine love y-" She looked at the phone heatedly before looking at Inuyasha apoligigedically "Sorry baby I got to moms tripping" She looked at Kagura

"You coming" Kagura looked at her stupidly, she stood up grabbing Kikyo by the arm pulling her and shoving her into the hall way

"What is your problem" Kagura hissed

"What" Kikyo asked looking at her angrily

"Your just going to leave Inuyasha with that tramp Kagome" from inside the room Sango held Kagome down

"What am I supposed to do" Kikyo asked annoyed

"Just stay" Kagura said smiling "I know for one I'm not leaving my man with that-"

"I CAN HEAR YOU" Rin yelled out at the same time Inuyasha appeared at the doorway

"You should go I think you can trust me enough with your cousin you two Kagura" He said coolly.

"Babe you know i-"

"Movies starting" Inuyasha said cutting her off, he kissed her cheek briefly before heading back towards the couch

"Danmit now look" Kikyo hissed at Kagura.

"Sorry baby" Kagura said seductively as she walked over to Sesshomaru straddling his hips, she leaned down kissing him passionately which Sesshomaru barely responded to, through the kiss she tossed a few hateful and proud glances at Rin

"OK!" Rin said kicking Kagura off Sesshomaru "We get it he's yours SHIT!" Rin gagged "You might as well as pissed on his damn leg" Kagura fumed as she stood towering above Rin she looked down at her with pure undefined hatred

"You and me bitch are going to have a serious problem if you keep interfering with me and my man" Kagura hissed low and deadly, Rin yawned

"We could settle that right now" Rin said "We still got a few minutes till the movie I have no problem putting you in check. Again" Rin's eyes lowered into deadly slits, her lip pulling back over her teeth into a snarl

"That's enough Rin" Kagome said calmly

"Yeah no need to start something at Izayoi's house" Sango said in a warning, a hand lowered to her leg

"I know I was just saying" Rin said her fox grin cascading across her face

"Bye Kagura" Sango said "And get the light on your way out. Thanks you're a doll" She said as a shaken Kagura stumbled out clicking off the light

"Did everyone check in with parents" Inuyasha asked grabbing the remote "Kagome"

"Yeah"

"Sango"

"Yup"

"Rin" a silence followed

"I'm good" she said kicking her feet across Sesshomaru's lap, Sango smiled she liked this sure they all fought but deep down they all cared for each other if push came to shove they would protect one another at all cost but that was the problem they care to much, "Cover please" Rin said, Sesshomaru reached behind him handing her the blankets she tossed it over her draping it around his legs

"No more" Rin shuddered half way through Texas chain saw massacre, she had the blanket up against her face she was practically buried into the side of the couch as another high pitched scream

"I agree" Sango mumbled closing her eyes, Miroku smirked looking down at her

"AWESOME!" Inuyasha yelled out

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" Kagome yelled out grinning "Her head was like shattered"

"I KNOW" he said now sitting next to her and Sango on the ground cuddled up against Miroku's chair

"AHH!" Rin screamed out ducking against the couch

"shush" Kagome hissed at her as the killer butchered another person, Sesshomaru stood up grabbing Rin and pulling her up, he then sat down and pulled her next to him as he watched the screen, he put an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest

"You are being loud shut up" He said coldly, Rin pouted getting comfortable against him as she watched the screen,

After case 39 Rin was asleep along with Miroku and Sango Kagome was barely awake.

"So much blood" Kagome said smiling dreamily "What time is it" She asked yawning

"about 3:30" Inuyasha mumbled yawning he leaned against the other side of the couch laying down covering up, on the other side Kagome did the same with another cover "night"

"Night" Kagome whispered back falling into oblivion

"Hey" Sesshomaru mumbled nudging Rin, she had her hands fisted against his shirt as she grumbled something incoherent, he sighed shifting around to slip his arm under her legs as he picked her up, his eyes lowered towards the heart shaped necklace around her neck. The heart was gold but had to marks in diamond reaching around it, walking up the stairs he noticed the way her head buried itself in the crook of his neck and her hands clung to her shirt "Silly girl" He mumbled walking to his room laying her down on the bed, he went to leave when a small hand enclosed his, Rin's brown eyes looked at him

"Nightmare" She mumbled

"Children" He mumbled crawling in next to her she snuggled against his chest

"You know you're not very nice" Rin mumbled yawning

"I can leave" Sesshomaru grumbled harshly

"No you can't" Rin said sadly "Your too soft" She said snuggling against him, weather she meant physically or emotionally Sesshomaru was taken back

"Foolish girl" he said wrapping an arm around her

"Poor Kagura" Rin mumbled

"Don't" Sesshomaru said angrily

"she started it" Rin said huffing

"You will sleep alone Rin" Sesshomaru warned

"Fine Fine gosh" Rin said "I just don't get you anymore is all"

"What are you talking about" He asked, honestly he didn't need to ask he knew what she meant and dreaded it everyday

"Well me and you used to be well…" Rin sighed "Nothing night", Sesshomaru stared at her for a while before allowing himself to drift off to sleep

"Inuyasha move over" Kagome hissed pushing against his legs

"Shut up wench" Inuyasha groaned leaning up, he grabbed Kagomes arm pulling her next to him resting his head against the top of hers "You stink" He said

"Well sorry I can't smell like Kikyo" She hissed pushing away from him, however he had a firm grip on her and kept her in place

"SHH" He whispered drifting off to sleep never noticing the hurt in her face,

* * *

**OKAY THIS WAS CONFUSSING I KNOW BUT IT WILL BE EXPLAINED I SWEAR **

**NO THEY AREN'T IN SOME SORT OF AFFAIR **

**YEAH THIS ONE WAS KINDA LONG I WILL ADMIT BUT I LOVED WRITING IT **

**PLEASE REVIEW ALWAYS HELP SPEED UP THE PROCESS **

**XOXO**

**:) :) :)  
**


	4. Finding thier match

**Chapter three**

**_I would like to give a very special thanks to _**

**_Hattaru_**

**_fluffy ninja bunny_**

**_Mangagirl4_**

**_nocturne4_**

**_For bieng with me threw my first multi chaptered story and _**

**_continueing following me on all my others SO THANKK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS IT MEANT ALOT _**

**_and still does_**

* * *

"Wake up" Sesshomaru said annoyed as he shook Rin harshly,

"Go away dug face" She grumbled pushing at his arms, she turned over groggily making rude comments, Sesshomaru grabbed the blankets tearing them off her and onto the floor

"You need to get up school start in thirty minutes" Sesshomaru said walking out and slamming the door, Rin bolted up with a glare towards the door

"Mow what a jerk" She said dragging herself towards the bathroom, turning the water on she dragged herself to her 'room' grabbed whatever was in the closets and trotted back to the bathroom.

"Are you almost ready" Kagome yelled at the bottom of the stairs, she had her hair in a high pony tail and was wearing Izayoi's blue summer dress with gray flats, Sango beside her had her hair in a half pony tail and was wearing a black mini skirt and gray tank top "DAMNIT RIN HURRY UP" she yelled angrily

"I'm coming" Rin yelled running down the stairs her hair was thrown in a long black braid and she was wearing black leggings and a tight white tank top that went to mid thigh

"Finally lets go" Kagome grumbled grabbing her keys

"Where is everybody" Rin asked fixing her shoe

"Left already" Sango said, Rin nodded as they headed out the door. Piling up in the car Rin groaned exhausted, leaning her head back, moments later she was grumbling loudly

"What the hell" Rin moaned kicking Kagome's seat

"HEY DRIVING HERE" Kagome yelled barely missing a semi, honking was heard behind them as Kagome swerved into the left lane

"What's wrong" Sango asked

"I want to go back to bed" Rin moaned curling up in a little ball "My uncles back in town" she said softly Sango looked at her thoughtfully before looking out the window clenching her fists, Kagome clutched the steering wheel until her knuckles became an ashen white

"What are you going to do" Kagome said quietly

"Tough it out he said he was bringing my cousin Alec and his friend Ai so maybe it will be ok" Rin said looking out the window, as Sango pulled out a pencil and notebook and started sketching quietly

"How old" Kagome asked

"Alec is 18 or 19 so is Ai" Rin said leaning up all the way now

"I see" Kagome said,

"Yup" Rin mumbled

"So where's your _parents_ going to be" Kagome asked

"Leaving for the rest of the month to some business trip in Tokyo" Rin said smiling faintly

SNAP!

Kagome and Rin looked at Sango whose pencil was now shattered between her fingers Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Sango quickly gritted out

"Just. Stop" She said coolly. It was a quiet trip to school.

"Well well well look at what we have here" Kagura said tauntily a small crowd around her as Kagome Rin and Sango walked past them, Sango stopped glaring at Kagura,

"What is it" Kikyo said pulling at her tight black mini dress

"Well it looks like a bunch of sluts mobbing around school" Kagura said, Kagome looked at them annoyed considering Kagura was wearing a red and black mini skirt and tight mini black shirt with no bra

"What should we do" Kikyo asked in disbelief

"I don't know maybe we should teach them a lesson about messing with other peoples boyfriends" Kagura said showing a pair of razor sharp claws

"Look bitch" Sango said calmly "Today aint the day keep talking your shit and see what happened"

"O I'm scared" Kagura said coming face to face with Sango,

"Sango come on" Kagome said pulling at her arm "She isn't worth it" She looked over at Rin who was grinning "Rin, NOW" Rin smiled walking stepping behind Kagome

"That's right run away like the bitch you are" Kikyo said at Kagome, almost instantly Kagome's hand was in Kikyo's hair yanking her down, Kikyo whipped her hand up slapping Kagome in the face, Kagome's other hand collided with Kikyo's face she brought her knee up almost colliding it with Kikyo when a hand landed on her thigh and the hand that was in Kikyo's hair

"Stop" The voice said angrily his hand tightened on her thigh and hand, Kagome brought her leg down and jerked her hand from Kikyo's hair

"Control your how Inuyasha" Sango said grabbing Kagome

"You bitch" Kikyo said holding her swollen cheek

"Really Kikyo" Rin said sighing "You never learn"

"Come now can't we just get along" Miroku mumbled from behind them, a large circle of kids gathered around them now

"Sure we could" Kagura said "As long as they learn to keep their legs closed"

"Your one to talk" Sango muttered

"Excuse me" Kagura said loudly looking at Sango approaching her slowly

"O lets go" Sango said releasing Kagome and walking into the middle of the circle meeting up with Kagura

"You dare challenge me" Kagura looked her up and down "Fucking human" She grumbled, Sango extended her hand and slammed her fist into Kagura's face, a slight CRACK was heard as Kagura stumbled backwards instantly coming up delivering a kick into Sango's stomach, Sango lounged swinging hitting her face and chest, Kagura clawed her arms as Sango wrested her hands around Kagura's neck pinning her and chocking, Kagura gagged furiously snapping her teeth and bucking against Sango as she gasped for air, Kikyo lunged at Sango only to be struck down mid way by Rin's knee, holding her bloody nose Kikyo looked at Rin who shook her head smiling, Kagura barely managed to buck Sango off her as Sango tried killing her, a shush followed the crowd as the only thing you could hear was Kagura gagging

"You cough stupid cough bbicth COUGH!" Kagura gasped Sango went to lounge again but was stopped as a white blur landed in front of her Sango looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head

"Babe" Kagura gasped trying to get up"

"You have disgraced me once again" Sesshomaru said colly

"I-I.." Kagura gasped

"It's over" Sesshomaru said cutting her off and turning away Kagura sat there fuming shame poured over her as she gave a death glare towards Sango

"I hate you I hate you so fucking much" Kagura said a dark aura coming out arund her as the wind started shifting a fan appeared in her hands as she looked at Sango "I am going to fucking kill you, you stupid bitch" Kagura yelled raising up her fan

"Now stop right there young lady" a man said appearing in front of Kagura, Ha was tall and well dressed, his hair was golden with specs of grey in them he had pointed ears, he was bulky and muscular with black claws. He was young barely 27 and a very, very powerful demon

"Principal Gaisho" Rin mumbled looking at him

"Now Ladies, How about we head of to class now" There was a loud chorus of feet shuffiling as the student tried getting out of his eye "Rin" He said calling after Rin juust before she darted of

"Yes sir" She said whipping around

"Nothing...Nevermind carry on" Rin shrugged catching up with Sango and Kagome

"SO" Kagome said during 7th Inuyasha beside her was fumming mad Sango behind her was practically creating electricity from her and Kagura's glaring at one another Sesshaomru was looking out the window and Rin was leaning aginst her desk her knees tapping Seshaomru's bordely

"I'm bored" Rin mumbled "Sango stop glaring at Kagura and tell me a story"

"Once upon a time" Sango said not taking her eye's of Kagura "I pretty demon slayer killed a trmpy wind Demon and the world-"

"Alright class i have a surprise" Alice said behind her where large boxes that covered the entire font wall "Now because this is my first year here and the Principal and me are great friends and it's educationa and well it's fun" She laughed "Okay whatever basicaly in these boxes" She said mysteriously "Hold your children" She laughed grinning madly "Now they look and actabsolutly real and you will have them the rest of the year they look basically a mix of you and your partner I know I know how can that be well" She took a deep breath "This is our first year doing this and well the company who does it owes me a big favor i mean B-I-G" She sighed "Okay what you will need tyo do is say the babies name to the child so it knows who you are you can also choose one person in the class to be it's aunt or uncle just kind of spices everything up" she wiggled excited "Now i will call your nmae and you pick up your box you wil need to activate them in the back" she said turning around [icking up a clip bored on the box "I bet youyw ere all expecting that easy flour bag crap well no these our highly expensive and i have a computer that will check everything in on the baby you will bring them to school every monday and fridat and take turns passing them back and forth your teachers have already been told and if you damage them they cost about 15 million dollars Now lets see Kikyo Hojo" Hoju stood up going and collectig a large brown box labled Ikutaki,

"Omigash" Kagome said squeling "Little Sakito" She picked up the baby, and almost instantly found out why it was 15 million, it looked like a completly real baby felt like a baby completly and had Inuyasha and Kagome's fetures, He had blackkc hair and golden eyes his cheeks where rosy and he had Inuyasha's ear except his where black he was wearing a plain red out fit, Kagome looked in the box there where four diffrent outfits in there as well as a diaper bag with certain necesities boodle bibs and so on

"O dear lord" Sango groaned out, Her babies -Ozimo- had black hair and brown eyes he had Sango's shape to it but what looked like Miroku's hands,

"Rinshe" Rin whispered in awe holding up her baby, Her girl had golden eyes and silver hair but looked like a baby version of Rin

"Now class you need to turn them on and say there names FULL names and only the parent will say after wards you can choose your aunt or uncle, BE WARNED ONE PERSON CAN NOT BE N AUNT OR UNCLE TWICE" there where a murmur of names that went arund the class room,

"Alright here Rin you can be the aunt" Miroku said passing up his baby Rin smiled

"AWW WHAT!" she said passing Rinshe to Sesshaomru who held it in front of him he stared at her,she blinked gurlgiling as she opened and closed her palms, Rin grabbedd Ozimo

"Here" Kanna said walking over to Sango and Miroku with Kohaku behind her she held out her baby girl, "Her name is Chule Rayvne Hunter and you are her aunt" Snago looked momenterly shocked as she tok the baby, Chule had pale milky eyes and brown hair her skin was pale but her lipss where a bright rosy color

"If it wont cause to much trouble" Sango said smiling

"Here" Rin said grabbing rinshe from Sesshaomru and passing it to Inuyasha "You just became an uncle"

"Uhm" Inuyasha said holding the baby much like Sesshaomru did "Alright" He mumbled

"Here you are Kagome dear" Kikyo said walking towards with friendly smile "YOu seem to be the only one left so don't get happy" She handed her baby boy to Kagome,Rin looked down at the boy and had to admit it was a cute kid bright brown eyes and light brown hair with rosy lips

"What is this" Kagome asked "Are you regretting how you treated me"

"No the teacher said you have to be it if i want my child to have an aunt" Kikyo said looking at her nails

"Name" Kagome said sighing

"Trubasi Sei Akii" Hojo said from behind her

"Alright class take you kids home i will see them on well tomrorow" Alice said with a grin as she watched the kids disappear out the door

"Look at my beautiful baby girl" Rin said coo-ing Rinshe the black diaper bag over her shoulder

"Well look at my boy he is just a lady killer" Miroku said rocking Ozimo

"Just perfect" Kagome said smiling "Sakito is sound asleep"

"So where we heading" Kagome asked as they reached the school parking lots

"My place" Inuyasha said with his hands behind his head as he walked up to his car

"Meet you there" Rin said jumping into Kagomes car

"You guys have kids" Izayio said twitching with her husband next to her "With each other"

"It's a class project something about a company and a baby and you get the drift" Kagome said

"Most likely were test dummies for the models" Sesshaomru said walking by them and into the game room

"SO cute!" Izayoi said chirping up again "I am going to be like the best grandmom i'm buying them everything O Sango do i have the outfits" She said quickly grabbing her husband and a set of keys and running out the door, "Be home at 1" Inuyash asighed _more like tomororw morning _

"Well now" Sango said heading towards the game room followed by everyone else "Let's watch a movie"

"Nothing scary please" Rin said shuddering

"Hatchet II it is" Inuyasha said grinning as he grabbed the horror movie, Sighing Rin plopped down in between Kagome and Miroku on the couch each holding thier baby. Sango sat on a beenie bag and Sesshoamru sat on hi normal couch, Inuyasha plopped down in front of Rin and Kagome

"WHAAAAA!" Sakito screamed at the end of the movie,

"Please stop crying" Kagome whinned as she shook the baby

"Here" Rin said handing her baby to Sesshaomru who cradled it in one arm as rin took Akit, she gently rocked him back and forst and coo-ed him quetly until he was quiet

"Wow Rin you've really got a gift" Snago said smiling Rin shrugged but before she could reply a voice slithered form around her

"Well Well Well" Kikyo said smiling as she Hojo Kohaku Koga Kanna and Kagura walked in all holding there babies "I thought i might find the 6 of you all togther"

"Well I'm going home" Rin said standing up

"Why" Kikyo asked smiling "I came to apologize we both did" She said indicating Kagura "For to long we have fighted lets get along or at least have a truce"

"Yeah" Kagura mumbled rubbing her sore jaw

"Are you fu-" Sango began

"Fine" Rin said smiling

"FINE?" Kagome yelled out looking at her

"Yeah we don't have to be friend but we can at least have a truce" She said smiling, before realesaing her Fox grin "At least for a while"

"Agreed" Kikyo said smiling at her

"How about a sleep over let the familes get together and play a fun game of truth and dare with" she dug in her purse and pulled out to bottles of vodka "A drink" a slight smirked played across the face of Sesshaomru

"Fine if that's your game then we will play" He said coldly

* * *

**I KNOW IT TOOK FOREVER AN DI AM SO SORRY BUT THANKSGIVING HAS HAD ME BEAT **

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON SO BARE WITH ME **

**AND I KNOW NOT MY BEST WORK **

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\\/**

**\/**

**PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANNA  
**


	5. And losing them

**Chapter four**

Sitting in a large circle [A/N! Just so you know: Kagome holding Sakito Rin holding Rinshe Miroku holding Ozimo Kagura Sesshaomru Inuyasha Sango Kohaku holding Chule Kanna Kikyo Hojo holding Tsubasi] Kikyo laid an empty glass bottle in the middle while she opened the vodka

"Alright I'll spin to see who goes first" Kikyo said setting a warning glance towards Kagura, she flipped her wrist sending the bottle spinning, it landed on Kohaku

"Me- Alright" He said smiling he spent the bottle it landed on Kagome "Truth or dare Kagome"

"Truth" Kagome said smiling

"Is it true you and Koga were secretly dating" Kagome went beat red as she nodded her head

"Only for like a week or three" She mumbled spinning the bottle

"Hojo truth or dare" Kagome asked the shy boy

"Uhm..Dare" He said conidently

"I dare you to take three shots of vodka" Kagome said holding up three fingers "Loosen you up a bit eh" She said wiggiling her fingers

"But-" He began before Inuyasha slapped him on the back

"Come on it's only three" he said pouring three shots Hojo chugged the first one gagging and coughing

"That's so- i think -o GOD!" he said dramatically as Inuyasha shoved another down his throat followed by another, poor Hojo was gagging loudly "Can't- bret-" he weezed

"O for crying out loud spin the bottle" Kagura yelled out Hojo managed to weakly spin he bottle as he coughed

"Truth or dare Kanna" he wheezed out

"Dare" She said plainnly

"I *gasp* dare you *gasp* to get me *wheez* a glass of ice *cough/gasp* cold water" He gasped out coughing Kanna lokoed around

"Here I'll show you" Sango said standing up, Kanna followed her out the room, moment later coming back with cold water, Kanna spinned te bottle as Hojo gulped down water

"Kagura truth or dare" Kanna said

"Dare" Kagura said smiling she gave Kanna a knowing loo, sighing almost deafededly Knna dared Kagura to sit next to Sesshaomru, in which the meaning of all this was quit evident,

This was about to turn into a serious rivarly game

Kagura spins bottle

"Truth or dare Inuyasha"

"Truth" Inuyasha says cautiously

"Have you ever told a girl you love her and mean it and it can't be family or Kikyo"

"Inuyasha nods "Yeah"  
He spins the bottle

"Rin truth or dare"

"DARE!" She yells excited

"I dare you to hmm" He pauses thinking "I dare you to hug Kagura" Rin groaned loudly gagging

"Please Inuyasha NO" she almost wailed

"A dares a Dare" he said grining as she placed Rinshe down and turned her away

"You shouldn't have to see this" Rin crawled over to Kagura and gave her a quick side hug before snaking her way back to her seat she

Rin spins the bottle

"Truth or dare Sesshaomru"

"Dare Rin" He said giving her a leveled look

"I dare you to sit by Miroku" Sesshoamru stood sitting between her and Miroku

Sesshaomru spins the bottle

".."

"Well since you asked dare" Kohaku said

"I dare you to kiss Alice" Kohaku looked at him slightly stunned nodding

Kohaku spins the bottle

"Truth or Dare Rinny" He says grinning

"Dare"

"Kiss me" He says puckering up, in makes a face but kisses him briefly before pulling away

Rin spins the bottle

"Kikyo truth or dare"

"Truth" she says slightly uneased at rin's widened grin

"Is it true you and Naruku had sex a month ago on his car and took pictures" Rin asked whipping out her cellphone

"We where both drunk it-"

"Your turn" Rin says smiling as Kikyo gave her a very nasty look

Kikyo spins bottle

"Truth or dare Miroku" Kikyo asked

"Dare beautiful" He says calmly bouncing the giggling baby up and down

"I dare you to strip into your boxers for the rest of the night" Kikyo said giggling

"O good lord" Sango groaned out as Miroku stripped into his boxers, Sesshaomru rolled his eyes sitting on the other side of Rin

"Like what you see" Miroku said huskily towards Sango,

"O my" Sango sighed grabbing the Vodka and taking a shot

Miroku spins the bottle

"Truth or Dare Kagome"

"Truth"

"Is it true you're a virgin"

"DUH!" Kagome groaned out

Kagome spins bottle

"Truth or dare Inuyasha" She said evily

"Colthes. Off. Now" SHe said grinning, without a moments notice he was in them handing her his clothes

"Is you wanted to see me Kagome all you had to do was ask" Inuyasha said pointidley

"I-I-" Kagome stuttered as he spinned the bottle

"Truth or dare brother"

"Dare"

"I dare you to..." Inuyasha sat cross legged for a while trying to figure something out, he looked around the room a while before landing his eyes on Kikyo, "I dare you to let Kagura do your hair in pigtails the works". Pride got in the way of dignity as Sesshaomru agreed, Kagome and Sango laughed as they pulled out there brushes and hair ties, Kaguara smiled warmly

"Hey" She whispered going behind him, moments later his hair was in two pigtails high atop his head with little braids in it, The room was literally in a hysteria the babies clapped there hands not understanding but knew there was something happy going on,poor Inuyasha was sufficating he was laughing so hard

"I can't HAHA Breath HAHa o my HAHA god" Inuyasha hollered laughing after about ten minutes of him sufficating Inuyasha straightened up

Sesshaomru spins bottle

"Rin"

"Dare" She said rocking Rinshe

"I dare you to attack Inuyasha" He said coldly Rin grinned pouncing on a surprised Inuyasha and poundeding at his head and arms he managed throw her off but she started kicking...ten minutes later

"Sniff Meanie Sniff" Inuyasha sulked in a corner

Rin spins bottle

"Truth or dare Kikyo"

"Truth" Kikyo said smiling

"Why did you quit your job at Wendys."

"Duh i got with Inuyasha" She said grinning at Kagura

"I don't follow" Rin said looking oddly at Miroku then at her

"My boyfriends filthy rich and takes care of me" Kikyo said rolling her eyes as she leaned forward spinning the bottle, ignoring or not noticing the dead silence

"Sango Truth or Dare" Kikyo said

"Dare" Sango mumbled

"I dare you to strip off that God awful shirt for the rest of the night" Twitching angrily Sango glared at Kikyo "Or chicken out" Kikyo said sweetly, Sango peeled of her grey tank top and threw it at Kikyo

"Enjoy the view" She muttered Kikyo looked and glared at Sango's black laced almost see through bra

Sango Spin's bottle

RING RING RING

"Hello" Hojo muttered into the phone "Yeah im at Inuyasha's... Alright ...Love you to...ok will do...in the cabnet...plug it in...alright. Well sorry guys I got to go home Whoever's getting a ride with me need to come on" He said standing up Kanna and Kagura followed suit, Kagura looked at Kikyo who shrugged looking at Inuyasha. "By Kagome" Hojo said smiling going over to her "I'll call you" Kagome smiled

"Alright then see yo tomorrow" Hojo nodded kissing her cheek

"BYE HOJO" Inuyasha yelled out

"By Sessy I'll call you" Kagura said hopeful batting her lashes. She was ignored.

"Shots" Inuyasha suggested

"Shots" Sango aggreed. Everyone stood laying the babies comfortably on the couch and headed upstairs with the bottles and two more from the liqure cabnet.

In Inuyasha's room, Sessahomru sat on the computer chair Kohaku and rin sat next to eachother on the floor and everyone else sort of piled in on the carpet,

Inuyasha poured shot glasses giving one to everyone.

"Alrighty Go" Kohaku and Kagome cough at the bitter taste as he burns there throats, after about 17 shots every ones in a chill mood.

"I think I'm in love with you" Miroku slurred out kissing Sango She half effortlessly slaps him

"SHUDAHP" Kikyo screeches peircing Inuyasha and Sesshaomru's sensitive ears.

"Good bye Kikyo" Sesshaomru mutterd all but throwing her out the front door, To drunk to really care Inuyasha muttered a "Fuck you"

"I know" Rin said cheerfully barely fazed by the alchol "Lets play a game" Everyone glared at her "Well screw you guys to" She said falling backwards against Kohaku. drifting off to sleep, Sesshomaru glared at her until he drifted off as well.

* * *

**YEAH WOW THIS CHAPTER ABSOLUTLY SUCKED AND WOW **

**I'VE HAD A REALLY BAD WEEK THE BOYFRIEND AND ME ARE NOT ALL THAT **

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR WILL BLOW YOUR MIND SO BARE WITH ME  
**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**

**I DOUBLE DOG DARE YOU!**

**PRESS IT  
**


	6. But through it all

**Chapter five my mistake my problem**

Rin sat next to Sesshomaru during advance Chemistry trying to focus as her head had a party. She groaned warily leaning her head against the cool glass window next to her, her teacher Mr. Saito was a young demon teacher with raven hair to his waist and smoky eyes, lectured on and on about the advancement in hydro technology

"Gurgle" Rinshe giggled from on her lap, the class gave her a quizzical look as she rocked him back and forth, a moment later most the demon in the class eyes went to Azayme and her mate Laiken she seemed to be on fire and him a happy trance, Rin blushed looking out the Window, she couldn't help catching Mr. Saito's irritated look as he continued on the board, her hair hung over her right shoulder brushing against the floor, as she fingered it

The school board couldn't interfere with a mates affair unless he or she was openly disrupting the class, and Laiken wasn't he had a cool head with one hand taking notes a smirk on his face as Azayme chocked back what seemed to be a moan. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes letting them land on Rin this morning left him utterly annoyed and pissed,

_"Rin you wanna ride with me" Kohaku asked his head slightly woozy _

_ "Sure" Rin replied holding Rinshe against her chest, Kohaku and Rin shared a long look. "Let me grab my back. She reached down for her diaper bag but was caught by Sesshomaru who grabbed it_

_ "Come on Rin" Sesshomaru snapped grabbing her arm and dragging her towards his white mustang_

_ "But Sesshomaru …." Rin staggered out her head was seriously pounding as he threw her in his car and speed off, without a backward glance, "What was that" she mumbled pulling on her seat belt, Sesshomaru tightened he's grip on the wheel. What the hell was wrong with him? "Sesshomaru…" Rin mumbled placing her hand on his arm, he flinched away her eyes narrowed into slits lips curling into a growl "What the fuck" She snapped, He pulled into the school parking lot parking in his normal secluded spot. "Ass hole" She screamed fumbling for the seat belt, strong iron hands landed on hers,_

_ "Calm down" he told her She glared at him barring her teeth, much to his annoyance, his lips curled over his razor sharp teeth in an equal snarl "Bare your teeth at me child and will have more than one problem on our hands" _

_ "O bite me you egotistic ass" She snarled at him a smirk played across his lips as he teeth collided with her neck in a tight embrace, he sunk his teeth into the tender spot between her neck and shoulder drawing a tickle of blood, Rin winced a tear falling down her cheek, "St-" As if barely realizing what he was doing Sesshomaru pulled a little away licking the spot of blood and pulling back all the way, he climbed out the car and was gone by time Rin managed to get out a whining Rinshe laid on the floor howling,_

Sesshomaru noted the way Rin wouldn't look at him and covered up her shoulder, BING BING! The bell rung, before he could act she was gone out the door heading towards Home ec, he sighed annoyed confused..hurt?

Inuyasha and Kagome where at ends and neither was going to slow down,

"GODAMN YOU! YOU FUCKING MUTT!" Kagome screeched out as Inuyasha stood next to her outside of home ec Inuyasha was hovering over her

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A MUTT YOU FUCKING WHORE" Inuyasha retorted

"REALLY I'M A WHORE HAVE YOU SEEN YOU-"

"Okay" Alice said between the two in an instant her hands at their heads instantly cooling them "Come on mommy and Daddy keep arguing like this and a divorce is at hand" Inuyasha glared at Kagome who returned the gesture whole heartedly,

"Kagome come on" Sango said tugging at Kagome's black sweater Sesshomaru was at his brother tugging his ear

"Come little brother" He said as they sat down, much to his annoyance Rin was still ignoring him.

"So everything's good so far with the babies" Alice said walking around the room examining each child closely, as she passed by Kohaku he rose giving her a soft kiss on her soft lips, he grinned as she smiled, next thing anyone knew he was slammed out the door and Alice still with a soft smile was at the next person, Sesshomaru smirked as Sango and Kanna snickered, "Alright class I'm going to pass out this paper and I want you to write a short essay about how you feel being a parent as a teenager, I will select a few people at random to come up. You have the next hour to finish, no talking" She passed out the papers and sat at her desk resting her head on her arms, Kagome groaned as she tried focusing, Sango texted Kagome and Rin on the groups IM

Slayer15: I'm done

Miko3: Bitch! I'm still working

Bubbles: HAHA idiot I just finished

Miko3: Wohw this is stupid I hate Inu with a damn passion

Slayer15: I bet….;) I saw ya'll cuddled uhp the other morning

Miko3: SO BY DEFAULT!

Bubbles: Default my ass you had a smile and a massive blush

Miko3: hey F-Y I saw you and Sessey poo

Slayer15: haha yeah Rin I saw that

Slayer15: I thought yall hated eachotha

Miko3: You didn't know sess has a weak spot for Rin Ha

Bubbles: I hate the both of you right now. :l

Slayer15: calm dwn we was playing we know so smile :DDDDDDDDDD

Miko3: anyways back to Inu I hate him he is so dumb he totally needs to grow uhp

Inu97: FUCK YOU

Bubbles: O lorhdy it's the doggy! HAHA

Miko3: What the hell this is a private conversation

HandyMan: yeah Inuyasha respect the ladies

Slayer15: You two you damn monk!

Inu97: Hey this is a group chat that I CREATED

Miko: And…?

Bubbles: Uhmmmmmmmmmmm hi

Miko3: Hi Rin….

Bubbles: whats with the dots

HandyMan: Hey Rin we still on for tomorrow?

Bubbles: Ofcourse !

Slayer15: whats uhp?

Miko3: yeah whats going on

Inu97: am I missing something are yall you know hooking uhp HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Bubbles has logged out

HandyMan has logged out

Miko3: wtf?

"Psst Rin whats up with you and Miroku tomorrow?" Kagome asked form behind her, Rin grinned that foxy grin and shrugged as rinshe started whinning loudly, the class turned towards her smirking

"Sorry" she whispered trying to rock her back and forth

"Rin" Alice said blinking her eyes a smile appeared on her face "why don't you come up here and tell the class about how you feel being a teen mother…and bring Rinshe" Rin groaned as the class snickered

"yes ma'am" Rin reluctantly got up walking towards the front of the class with Rinshe as she cradled the whining girl against her hip she stood in the front with ease "Well I haven't really had her that long to say anything but it's not so bad" She said looking at the girl "I mean I didn't have her personally and taking care of her's easy enough, I mean I'm not recommending teen pregnancy or anything but with a little love and patience being a mom can be a snap I guess but like I said I'm not expert I'm only In this one day" Rin looked at Alice who nodded and Rin walked back to her desk sitting down

"Kikyo why don't you come up and bring Trubasi"

"Whatever" Kikyo said walking up her black heels clicked against the floor, her hair was tied in a high pony she was wearing a gold tubtop and a black skirt, "So umm being a mom now is really lame it's stupid actually I mean why would anyone want to be a mom it seems really ridiculous to deal with another human or demon or whatever taking care of a child is stupid who wants to be drug down by something else ? yeah I know lame" She walked back to her desk and handed Trubasi to Hojo who took him

"Kagura why don't you come up bring Sesshomaru jr" She said with a suppressed smile, Inuyasha grinned as he heard a low growl rise form Rin, Kagura walked up hesitantly and licked her lips

"So being a teen mom is weird I guess it's kinda a big responsibility and all but…yeah" She looked around and walked back to her desk

"Ok…Alice said blinking oddly "Remember you don't have to bring your babies to school until next Friday and I do want you to try an interact as much as possible with him or her your grade is about how you handle the situation. And please remember I will be monitoring you during the week." She said happily as the bell rung, the class groaned Rin gathered Rinshe up

"Where heading to my house Rin you coming" Sango asked Rin shook her head

"Can't uncles back have to go and meet him" She said sadly

"I'll give you a ride home then" Sesshomaru said grabbing Rinshe form her and grabbing her books giving her little choice but to follow. Rin shrugged at Kagome and Sango and smiled, Miroku nodded as she passed and she gave him her foxy grin, Sesshomaru handed her Rinshe as she got in his mustang, "about this morning Sorry" he said as he pulled away

"When you told me you would always protect me…did you mean it" Rin asked looking out the window, she thought back to the moment a almost ten years ago when Sesshomaru saved her from a stray pitt bull that had attacked her and promised her would protect her from anything

"Yes" Sesshomaru said without hesitation Rin looked at him smiling a very faint smile

"What happened to us" She asked

"You stopped wanting to come over you drifted from me Rin" Sesshomaru said

"And you got with Kagura" Rin said "Your father always wanted you with a strong demon"

"Why though" Sesshomaru asked pulling into her drive way, Rin lived in a medium sized mansion on the outskirts of town surrounded by bright green grass and trees, one tree in particular had a tire hanging from it, "Why did you stop"

"Because you told me I was a problem for you" Rin said grabbing Rinshe ightly as she unbuckled her seat belt "It was two years ago and you said one day while pushing me on the tire that I was a problem"

_ "higher Sesshomaru" fifteen year old yelled out giggling as Sesshomaru pushed her with a bemused look on his face, she jumped off rolling against the grass, she grinned staring up at Sesshomaru, she ran to him tackling him, he flipped her over pinning her, she stared up at him her hair in a long braid falling to her hips his white silver hair loose and slightly astray _

_ "I knew you shouldn't have had that candy" He said giving her what she called _**her **_grin _

_ "Mooow I'm just happy" she said ruffling his hair letting it wonder around her fingers and dance down her wrist, he leaned over her laying one hand on the side of her hip and the other grabbing her hand at his hair, "What" She asked smiling softly _

_ "One of these days you going to be a problem" He said softly as his phone went off, he answered it and groaned "sorry gotta go" He said getting up and helping he rto her feet she leaned against the tree with a slightly hurt look he smiled "I'll see you at school" and he gave her a quick light kiss and dashed off leaving her blushing and confussed,_

"I remember that day" Sesshomaru said looking at her "But I don't think you understood then I meant.." Sesshomaru stopped as he smelt fear erupt in the car he noticed the way Rin tensed, he followed her eyes towards the front of her house an saw a muscular man with shaggy brown hair green eyes and two boys standing on either side of him, "Rin" Sesshomaru whispered she looked at him gulping a fake smile going across her face

"If I call you'll come for me wont you" She asked handing him Rinshe, He nodded

"You won't have to Rin I'll know" He said looking at her thought fully he caressed her cheek,

"Good because I think I'm going to need you again" She said getting out the car and walking slowly up towards her house, the man put an arm around her and walked into the house Rin gave a last look at Sesshomaru as the door shut locking him out and her in.

* * *

***hides from randomly thrown objects and ptch forks* **I know guys its been forever since ive updated but thats all going to change

new chaoter will be up by monday

love you guys***Random objects connects with head*  
**


	7. They start to settle

**Whats going on!**

"Sesshomaru….Sesshomaru!" Izayoi yelled out tapping her son in laws arm for the twentieth time, he blinked a few times focusing on the dinner table, Kagome and Kiyo where on both side of Inuyasha and his parent were at either side of the table. The babies where in the nursery that Izayoi some how got ready in a matter of hours…

"What" he asked glaring at her, his father gave him a dirty look "Sorry" he mumbled

"Honey are you ok?" She asked "you've been out of it since you came home, did you and Rin fight?" Sesshomaru ignored her resting his gaze on Kagome, after a long minute of uneasy squirming from Kagome and glaring form Inuyasha, he asked Kagome

"Kagome.." Sesshomaru mumbled after a minute, Inuyasha protectively slid closer to Kagome,

"What is it Sesshomaru" Kagome asked

"What do you know about Rin's family?" Kagome looked ill as did Kikyo

"Uhmmm" She looked away "You should know we all grew up together since we were little

"O please you mean since she was 15 and her mom married that jerk off" Kikyo asked

"Kikyo" Kagome hissed

"Yes since then Rin's been different" Sesshomaru said

"It's not your place Kikyo" Kagome said between clenched teeth, ignoring her presence Kikyo continued

"Rin's step dad is verbally abusive I think he physically abusive but that's because of a few bruises in the locker room during freshmen year then the awkwardness when they left and that creepy uncle of hers came to visit that's probably when she-"

"KIKYO SHUT UPP!" Kagome yelled slamming her hands on the table "Mind your own business for once" an awkward silence filled along with a dark aura rising form Sesshomaru,

"So Rin's been being abused and no one told me." Sesshomaru stated

"Told us" Inuyasha finished his teeth clenched

"What could we tell you" Kagome screeched tears falling "We don't get along we haven't since we started high school we-"

"But we still loved each other you fucking idiot" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha" His father yelled "Sesshomaru, Calm down getting upset over this won't fix anything Kikyo maybe you should head home for the night I'll have my driver take you" He said calmly, Kikyo looked slapped but stood all the same bowed and went to hug Inuyasha who shrugged her off still glaring at Kagome, she left without a word. "In the living room. Now"

In living room

"So Kagome you wanna tell me what's been going on under our noses?" Inutashi asked

"I-I Rin's mother is truly a sweet person she just wants to be loved by a man." Kagome said looking away

"That doesn't answer the question," Inuyasha said looking at Kagome

"Rin's step dad is verbally abusive and doesn't like the competition with Rin's mother, Rin's mother never pays attention and there always leaving on some trip or another, usually she stays with somebody but you can only run for so long" Kagome looked away from everyone

"And the uncle" Sesshomaru asked quietly his fist shaking

"He's dirty" Kagome gritted out "He's tried to force her into things but Rin's very aggressive, he-" Kagome stopped as Sesshomaru's ringtone went of, who would be calling at 11 at night?

"Hello" He said coldly, a scream was heard from the other line and a perfect screech of help put everyone in a freeze "Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled another scream, click! Sesshomaru was out the door before anyone could form a complete thought,, "Rin" Kagome mumbled going to rush out the door, Inuyasha had her in a vise grip before she could reach the door,

"If you value your life it'd be best to let him handle this, interfering with him now and you will die Kagome" She struggled against him tears brimming "Stop it. I don't wanna lose you you idiot" Inuyasha whispere din her ear, she fell still curling into him sobbing, mumbling over and over "I'm sorry" Inuyasha took her in his arms up the stairs to his room but first stopping to look at his father "If she's…..gone" Inuyasha asked, his father looked at Izayoi

"I may have to kill my son to protect my mate." Inuyasha walked up the steps with Kagome and curled into bed clutching onto her praying he wouldn't have to fight his brother.

Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin. Rin… All Sesshomaru could focus on as he walked up the drive way of Rin's house his eyes a blood red and claws extended as he kicked down the door, three men jumped running down the steps, two clotted with blood another holding duck tape. "Rin" He growled out he could smell her on them which infuriated the demon inside him

"Look mister I don't know who you think you are busting in here like that but-" he gasped out as Sesshomaru slammed him into the nearest all Sesshomaru crushing his throat a loud crack was heard as the man fell to the floor, Sesshomaru turned his steely gaze on the other two men. They an. He went up the steps towards Rin's blood quietly and slowly trying to make himself breath and calm down. A lone door stood at the end of the hall way. He opened it and sweet and blood hit his nose painfully, in a corner Rin was curled up into a ball clasping onto a broken phone whispering "Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru" she looked towards the door, her hair matted with sweet and trickles of blood, she stood up wobbly, he wanted to run to her and hold her but he couldn't, never has he seen so many bruises covering on body, she made her way to him and fell into him her last words before blacking out where "You came you really cam-"

"When do you think we can see her" Sango asked from the other line, she was at Miroku's when Kagome called about Rin. She and Miroku where holding each other's hands in a death grip

"I don't know" Kagome hoarsely said from the other side She was under the covers in Inuyasha's bed in a ball "Inuyasha said with Sesshomaru trying to calm down it could be hours or days…We should have said something"

"O know…"

"Do you think she blames us" Kagome asked tears welling up into her blood shot eyes

"I don't think so" Sango choked out as Miroku put an arm around her pulling her into his chest as she wept, he took the phone from her "I'll have her call you back Kagome. Love you bye" "You two brother" Kagome whispered hanging up, the door to Inuyasha's room opened and closed footsteps approached the bed and sat at the end of it.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said she stirred then rose uncovering herself; she was wearing his long black T-shirt "Rin's going to be fine Sesshomaru let us know that much but Kagome…"

"I know I'm sorry" She said looking down

"No i.." Inuyasha began looking away scratching his head

"What" she asked worried?

"This whole incident with Rin made me realize something…Something I've known but never acted on…something we both have known for way to long." Kagome looked at him wide eyed he heart racing "I…I love you Kagome and I want you to be with me and always me…but I have no right after everything but I…don't wanna see you away from me or hurt I just…" Kagome collided there lips in a passionate kiss, Inuyasha caught her pulling her close, Kagome moaned, as he slid his tongue in her mouth, she has waited too long for this for him to admit he loved her, he gently laid her down on her back still kissing her his kiss traveled down her jaw line towards her neck as he gentle sucked leaving a dark purplish mark, she clutched his shirt pulling him close. "Inuyasha wait…please" She gasped out as he's hand traveled up her thigh, he looked at her hazily "We can't…not yet" She said Inuyasha froze

"Kikyo…" he said "I know.." Rolling off her and bringing her into a gentle embrace he kissed every inch of her he could reach, before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep praying for Rin. Inuyasha and his father sleep very little, because as they held there partners, the monitored Rin's heart rate and vitals, prepared to defend their partners at all costs, thank God, she was alright and come morning they would find out what went on in her house,

* * *

**yay its uhp on time..sorta but hey its quick next one up next week or tomorow whhhattt**

**REVIEW THOUGH!  
**


	8. They start exploring

**The unknown**

Rin woke up aching all over, her ribs felt like they were being torn in half and her head ached worse than anything, she twitched her body around feeling the sore places when she felt something tighten around her hand, which she noted was connected to Sesshomaru, She winced feeling the raggedness of her body under the blankets, she closed her eyes trying to forget the memories of last night that came haunting into her mind, she moaned in agony waking up Sesshomaru,

"Your awake" He said coolly pulling away from her and standing up he walked towards his bathroom and turned staring at her, he leaned against the door frame

"Good morning" She croaked hoarsely, as she tried sitting up

"Lay down" He barked, she glared at him leaning up further she yelped in pain as her back cracked, Sesshomaru was on her in the next instant leaning her down carefully and pinning her down, his legs on either side of her he leaned down on his elbows staring at her

"What-" Rin started, she trailed of when she realized she was brushing her lips against Sesshomaru's with every movement her face turned a crescent red

"Why didn't you tell me" Sesshomaru asked leaning his nose against her neck _why couldn't I just protect her. All I wanted was for her to be safe, and… I let her down…_

"I…don't know" Rin mumbled finding it impossible to think with him against her. He kissed her neck gently and continued kissing up her jaw line, her cheeks, eyebrows, her nose, he lingered against her mouth tautly, she quivered leaning up pressing her lips against his. They were lost in each other each tongue teasing the other a soft moan escaped Rin when a soft knock came at the door,

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha whispered cautiously "I was just wondering if Rin was awake" with an annoyed growl Sesshomaru looked at a flustered Rin he smirked jumping of her and landing at the door he opened it, Sango Miroku Kagome Inuyasha and Izayoi where standing outside the door,

"Come in" Sesshomaru mumbled walking out the room as everyone piled in surrounding the bed, Rin watched him as he left before turning towards her friends her family,

"Rin are you ok" Izayoi asked calmly

"Yes thank you" She said smiling, her heart racing

"Very good then" Izayoi said clapping her hands "I'll start lunch by the way school's been canceled for the next week something about a fire in the lab I don't know and the babies have been taken care of I hired a nurse"

"For toy babies" Rin asked smiling

"Don't judge me" she said walked away grinned hiding her trembling hands, She walked down the stairs and hide noticing Sesshomaru and her husband in a conversation, she wants prone to spying but hey you do what you do,

"You need to think before you lose your temper Sesshomaru" Inutashio said

"You should have seen it the looks on their faces" Sesshomaru gritted out angrily his demon aura piling up

"There you go again losing your temper" Inutashio said again

"Whatever" Sesshomaru mumbled rolling his eyes

"I presume she's ok considering the worlds intact" Inutashio said with a smirk, Sesshomaru glared at him stomping out the front door, with a sigh Inutashio turned towards Izayoi "You can stop hiding" with a drop of sweet she came out smiling

"I wasn't hiding…I was….exploring" She said smiling softly, she came down the steps and kissed her husband lightly on the lips, "Come…" she said taking his hand "Lets' start lunch"

After Kagome and Sango got the boys out the room they helped Rin dress and shower putting her in a light fitted black shirt and lose sweets'

"You don't have to do this" Rin said sitting at the edge of the bed as Sango brushed her hair and Kagome rubbed lotion on her legs

"Remember when my dad died" Sango asked in a low voice Rin nodded "You came over to my house because I was in such a wreck and didn't try to comfort me or tell me it was alright you said 'Sango get off your lazy ass and move on' then you took me to the shower and washed me dressed me and feed me for almost a week"

"I remember but-"

"Remember when I had that arm surgery and you stayed with me the whole time and washed my hair or when Soto was in the hospital you had your mom pay the entire visit because we couldn't afford it" Kagome said

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing" Sango said firmly she softened her voice "You are always there for us and when you needed us the most-"Her voice broke "We let you get-" bye now Sango and Kagome where in tears

"I'm so sorry Rin" Kagome moaned out covering her eyes and sobbing, Rin smiled listening to the footsteps at the door,

"Come in Inuyasha and Miroku" The door cracked open and two sheepish teenagers came in looking sad

"Are you ok" Miroku asked rubbing the back of his head, Inuyasha looked away "Well don't you have anything to say" Miroku asked

"No" Inuyasha said mumbling "Besides you already said what I was going to say" Rin laughed softly drawing the attention towards her, everyone looked at her she laughed harder looking around everyone smiled and started laughing, tears brimmed in Rin's eyes and cascaded down her cheeks as she laughed/sobbed

"I love you guys I really freaking do" She cried out laughing

After breakfast Rin sat with her hands in her lap gulping loudly as everyone including Sesshomaru stared at her,

"This is not awkward at all" She mumbled

"Rin dear we just wanna know what happened" Izayoi said "It's not like we are going to find this terrible people tie them up with a razor blade wire stab them in the lungs and rip out their tongues so they can't scream for mercy or anything like that sweetie"

"When you put it like that" Rin mumbled

"Well..." she began attentively

_Last night _

_Rin walked into her house with her uncle's hand on her back, he smiled at her warmly introducing her two her "Cousins" Alec and Ai, Alec was a Pretty boy with black hair and green eyes he looked like a submissive boy Ai next to him who had his arm around Alec's waist was muscular with blonde spiked hair and silver eyes _

"_Rin would you be so kind as to make us something to eat" Her uncle asked kissing her cheek she shivered in disgust running to her kitchen, an hour later she declared pot roast was done_

"_Dad tells me you go to Human demon academy for the gifted" Alec said smiling_

"_Yes I'm a senior" She said smiling _

"_Come dear don't be shy" Her uncle said "She's in all advanced classes" Rin nodded_

"_Come now you must feel disgusted though" Ai asked _**Trust me I am**_she thought _

"_Why" She asked_

"_Because you're surrounded by a bunch a half breeds with tainted blood" __**SNAP**_

"_Excuse me" Rin asked glaring at the boy "Aren't you a half breed" She mumbled looking at him, Ai stood slamming his hands on the table _

"_Don't compare me to those fucking mongrels" he snarled giving her an icy look, Rin shrugged _

"_If you say so" She but into her food taking a while before swallowing_

"_Tell me Rin who dropped you off here" Her uncle asked calmly "I do believe you have your own car and license" _

"_Well" Rin said "I have too many tickets I haven't paid and a friend" she mumbled _

"_A friend" Alec said curling his hands around Ai's neck _

"_Yes just a friend" She mumbled a cold sweet trailing own her back _

"_Silver hair and golden eyes" Alec mumbled kissing Ai's neck Rin choked _

"_How- …Wait what?" she whispered_

"_Sesshomaru, correct" Her uncle asked standing up and walking over to her_

"_I know a Sesshomaru yes" Rin said_

"_So are he and his brother the one you and those sluts have been shacking it up with?" _

'_Excuse me" Rin said hoarsely with a glare_

"_Come now Rin" Alec said laughing _

"_I could smell the mutt on you when you walked in here" Her uncle said warmly _

"_Bet you won't say that to his face "Rin said standing up she turned glaring at her uncle" What Aww Rinny " He said placing an arm around her shoulder "I can't help but feel you don't love it when I visit you" his hand trailed down cupping her breast, she pushed him off and slapped him _

"_What the hell" she yelled Ai and Alec stood up _

"_Father you're just going to let her slap you like that" Ai said walking up behind her . Rin flipped her hair back glaring at him as well, a grin went across Ai's face _

"_Well well well what's that?" _

Rin stopped the story there and looked at Sesshomaru then back at Kagome and Sango

"Well after that it just got crazy" Rin said scratching her cheek"

"What set them off though" Izayoi asked.

"I guess they just didn't like the fact I hit their dad" Rin said smiling

"Well good for you" Sango said laughing dryly

"Yeah keep the fight in you" Kagome said smiling

"So what are you going to do" Sango asked "I mean where are you going to stay" Rin tapped her chin

"Well I suppose I could uhmmm…" She trailed off thinking

"You'll stay here" Sesshomaru said walking away

"I will" Rin said in mock display

"Well that would be extraordinary" Izayoi said standing up

"Uhmmm…" Rin mumbled as Izayoi stood up

"O I always wanted a daughter" She said turning to Rin "Well at least a girl to live here and me dress her up like a tiny Barbie doll" she grinned

"I have my own money it's really not a problem for me to find an apartment and move in" everyone looked at Rin "Come on I have plenty of money when my grandparents died they left me there mansion down east and their entire bank accounts including the private ones in Switzerland plus I have a license and a car two actually I can stand on my own two feet you all know this" And said exasperated "hey I can live in the mansion"

"o none since keep your money and save that house for when you need it your 17 years old and you already have a house here with your own clothes in it now come lets all try and relax and be happy…or as happy as we can be" Inutashio said "Besides We have a trip coming up and it need to be properly planed so enough" he stood up grabbing his wife around the waist and marching off

"Well I'm going to go talk to Mr. Demanding" Rin said walking out the room"

"Kagome walk with me" Inuyasha said smiling she rolled her eyes following him

"So what was that about" Sango asked watching Inuyasha and Kagome walk out the room, Miroku walked out the room followed by Sango, they headed up to his room  
"Well it was only a matter of time" Miroku said grinning

"What do you mean" Sango asked sitting on his bed

"Come on you can't be that slow" Miroku said chuckling as he took off his shoes and jumped on the bed

"What _are_ you talking about" Sango asked poking him, he laughed

"Come on are you serious" He asked laughing

"Well are you going to tell me this big secret or what" Sango asked grabbing her long brown hair and tying it in a high messy bun, Miroku watched her every move smiling

"WHAT!" She screeched she stood up pacing the room "I mean he was with that thing and she has standards I mean nothing against him his a brother to me but he is like seriously she is…AHH W freaking T to the mother fucking F" Miroku fell back laughing

"So he was with Kikyo for a while doesn't mean he hasn't always been in love with her" Miroku said

"Yes it does" Sango said looking at him "if he loved her he wouldn't have been with Kikyo or any girl for that matter" She plopped on the bed next to him smiling softly

"So you're saying that just because a guy gets with another girl means that he can't be in love with another girl"

"Well sorta I mean well he can love her but he isn't serious about her" Sango said confused

"So Sesshomaru and Rin are…" Miroku asked lying back with his hands behind his head

"Well I mean boys just can't do that:

"So if I told you I love you, the you would say the same thing" Miroku asked, Sango turned looking at him with a dirty look

"Shut up" She said glaring at him

"What" He asked with a lazy grin

"You don't love me and it's not even funny for you to joke like that" She said actually sounding hurt

"But I do" He said sitting up and facing her directly

"You are so stupid" She said standing up "I'm going to bed" She said storming out then room and slamming the door, she walked past the stair case allowing down to catch Kagome and Inuyasha at the bottom, Kagome was against the wall mumbling something about later and Inuyasha had his hands against the wall on either side of her chuckling. Sango went into her room and shut the door softly, "What the hell" She whispered stripping and grabbing a loose long sleeved shirt and slipping into it and into bed. The door creaked open and Miroku softly padded his way towards the bed and sat on the edge of it

"Sango…look I'm sorry" He said running his fingers through his hair, it was lose and fell to his shoulders

"Why did you say it then" Sango asked her face buried beneath the covers

"Because it's true" He said laying down next to her "It's been true since I meet you in 3rd grade and you pushed me into the jungle gym" Sango laughed pulling her head out

"Now I know you lying" She said confidently "If any of that was true you wouldn't have dated the enter east coast" She said smiling she leaned up on her elbows towering over him"

"Sango your really stupid" Miroku said slowly "I love you so much and you just don't get it" he said annoyed

"Ok Miroku can you stop now" Sango said softly

"NO!" Miroku whispered loudly "Damnit good night Sango" He said getting up Sango held him fast

"What the hell Miroku you can't just say some shit like this and then just walk away mad because I call you on it"

"No Sango after what happened to my little sister I realize that I don't ever want that to happen to you I want to always be by your side and love you but your being difficult"

"No you don't I've seen you so many times be with other girls " Sango yelled "FUCK ME SOLID Miroku I've seen you fucking girls" She yelled clenching his arm

"And I have listened to you tell guys you love them" Miroku said calmly leaning close towards her "But that doesn't mean you haven't always loved me" He said cupping her cheek, If Sango wasn't so proud she would have cried, So in completion she raised her hand to slap him, he caught it and pinned it down She glared at him as he leaned in kissing her, she cursed him when she found herself kissing him back and hated him when she saw how much he really loved her when they finally pulled away he smiled "So you believe me" He said happily

"No" She said huffing and pulling the covers over herself, he went to stand up but she caught him and mumbled "You can stay if you keep your hands to yourself" he seemed to muse over this a minute before climbing in bed next to her and wrapping and arm around her waist

"So you mean it" She asked

"Yeah I really do" Miroku said "Even if you don't believe me" Sango turned over resting a hand on his chest

"You have one chance" She said "And that means I am your only girl infinitely as in if I even suspect you with another girl I wi-" Miroku placed his lips on hers and smiled

"I waited too long for this and I will not mess it up"

* * *

**FINALLY i got Miroku and Sango together took forever now how to break up Kikyo and Inuyasha and Rin living with the doggy's this ould get interesting**

**WAIT WHAT ABOUT AI AND ALEC!**

**_indeed what about them_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**


	9. And the pieces

**AND THE PIECES**

"So what the hell" Rin laughed/yelled as Kagome and Sango looked away with red faces

"It's not that funny" Kagome said looking at Rin with a mock glare

"Yeah" Sango mumbled

"No yours is funny" Kagome said giggling

"SHUT UP" Sango yelled

"Ok ok so Kagome what are you and Inuyasha going to do" Rin asked leaning back against the couch,

"Well I told him we can't really be together until he officially cuts it off with Kikyo" Kagome said "He said he qas going to head over there right now"

"Now was that before or after the makeup session" Sango asked pointing a finger

"Shut up Sango I saw you and Miroku sleeping together"

"O pahlease" Sango gasped exasperated "We have ALL been sleeping together since we were tiny kids"

"Very true" Rin said "But we haven't been kissing since then" she said laughing

"But it's nice" Kagome whispered dreamily Sango and Rin looked at her "I mean think about it everything's falling into place as if I don't know we were meant to fall in love"  
"O lord Kagome's become a believer" Sango said laughing

"Hey girls" Izayoi said walking in her long black hair was in a dark braid wrapped in gold ribbon "I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something this week like a vacation"

"Who what when and where" Kagome asked crossing her arms. Knowing Izayoi it could be anywhere from Canada to Florida and back again.

"Well just to the hot springs up north for the week out of school" Izayoi said smiling "And I know you guys are going to say yes so I called your parents and got the permission and packed you some outfits and I just came to tell you the plane leaves in four hours so hum yeah get ready" She said skipping off, Kagome Sango and Rin stood there staring after her,

"Why does this always happen" Kagome asked scratching the back of her head, Sango and Rin laughed

"Well I guess" Sango mumbled

"You know what I just figured out" Rin said laughing as she stretched wincing at the discomfort

"What" Kagome asked

"You guys seemed to benefit from my sucky life" Rin said laughing, Kagome and Sango looked a little hurt "Just kidding...sorta"

"Hey I just heard." Inuyasha said walking into the living room, he had his hair in a rare pony "You guys getting ready"

"Why would we" Rin asked

"What you mean" Miroku said appearing behind him with a lazy grin, Sango blushed looking at Kagome who was looking at her an pretending to be in deep conversation

"Izayoi probably has everything and then some packed" Rin said smiling as Sesshomaru came in,

"SOO" Rin said interrupting Sango and Kagome's _deep_ conversation, Miroku came and wrapped and arm around Sango's waist smiling as she squirmed, Inuyasha found himself next to Kagome barely touching her hand but grasping it, "I guess that's a no" Rin said laughing out loud everyone looked at her

"What" Inuyasha asked she shook her head doubling over in laughter.

"It's to much I can't *laugh* take it *laugh* your killing me" Rin broke off in a fit of laughter as she watched her friends stare love struck eyes at each other, "I mean *laugh* Inuyasha making *laugh* Google eyes at *laugh* Kagome, Miroku holding Sango *laugh* nonpervertedily and Sango *laugh* taking it*" by now Rin was on the ground kicking and gasping for air as she laughed

"…." The group stared at her as she calmed down laying flat on the ground staring at the ceiling tears going down her temples from laughing, it was quiet

"You know Rin I don't see anything funny about it" Kagome said leaning over Rin smiling

"Eh you wouldn't" Rin said shooting out a hand, Kagome took it helping her up,

"Your ridiculous" Sesshomaru muttered as he leaned against the door frame

"And your fluffy but I don't mention it" She shot back grinning Sesshomaru gave a low growl but he was amused,

"So" Sango said raking an arm around Miroku's wasit "When are we leaving"

"In about an hour" He said brushing his lips against her forehead "But we got time to kill"

"Man hunt" Kagome asked

"To early" Sesshomaru muttered

"Swimming then" Sango said smiling,

"Ehh sure why not" Inuyasha said

[Later that day somewhere in the middle of some forest]

"AHHH" The girls sighed in awe, the hot spring resort was HUGE and privately owned by one of Inutashio's friends so they had it all week, everyone had their own room which Izayoi shrugged muttering something about they wouldn't stay in their own room's long

"HOT SPRINGS!" Rin yelled out grabbing Kagome and Sango and rushing them up the stairs and into the large rooms, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around themselves they dispersed towards the springs, lounging in the hot water Kagome hummed

"So tell me what's going on here" Rin said rolling on her back so she floated breast up in the water, from the other side of the wall Inuyasha Miroku and Sesshomaru where getting settled into the water, coincidently they got in without making a sound.

"What do you mean" Kagome asked rubbing a rag against her cheek

"O come on with the boys what's happening here"

"Miroku's…" Sango trailed off thinking while Kagome and Rin listened to her intently "I'm not sure" Sango said a little sadly

"What's that mean" Kagome muttered looking at her friend

"I know the way I feel about him is more than a crush but it's difficult to comprehend the way he feels about me"

"Miroku absolutely adores you" Kagome said smiling from the other wall Miroku was cheering the conversation on "Sure he's cheated on every single girl he's been with slept with every girl within a thousand mile radius and made girls cry oceans of tears but he's in love with you" Kagome said nodding Rin splashed her laughing, Miroku fell into the water, Sango smiled

"What she means to say" Rin said ducking under the hot water and popping up in front of Sango "is in fact since we were younger I do believe he has always loved you so stop worrying"

"Yes I suppose" Sango said grinning "Now Kagome did he really splitg it off with Kikyo"

"Yes" Kagome said smiling "I can't help but feel a little bit guilty though" Rin clapped splashing water every which way

"Aw" She moaned happily "And whatever she took him from you first your just getting your property back Kagome rolled her eyes giving Sango a knowing look, Sango nodded

"However" Kagome muttered

"Yes I agree" Sango said nodded

"Do you think?"

"Not sure"

"What" Rin demanded staring between her friends

"We weren't going to say anything…" Kagome muttered looking at her nails

"But it's getting to be to much…" Sango said curling her hands into talons and making a scary face

"WHAT!" Rin yelled backing against a boulder

"What's going on with you and Sesshomaru" Kagome asked, Inuyasha Miroku and Sesshomaru stopped and listened intently

"What do you me-" Rin began

"O don't play us I see that bite mark and I see the way ya'll look at each other" Sango said interrupting her

"And you know he broke up with Kagura for you" Kagome continued

"And you can't deny the soft spot he has for you" Sango said with a devilish grin cascading across her cheerful face

"And you know that night you wer-" Kagome continued until rin snapped

"STOP!" Rin yelled huffing as if they held her down

"What" Kagome asked grinning

"I don't know what's going on with him" Rin said sadly flipping her hair back, Sessahomru's ears tweaked as he pretended not to care

"So wait what's been going on with you two" Sango asked reeling back a little, Rin shrugged playing with the water,

"I don't know what the problem is" Kagome said smiling softly with a slash of wikedness "You all both know my powers as a miko are getting more and more undercontrol right" Sango and Rin nodded carefully "Well you know how i can sence the pureness of something or someone with concentration"

"Hurry up and stop stalling get to the point" Sango said laughing a little

"Alright alright" Kagome said smiling "I'm just saying that when Sesshaomru's around you Rin he's like diffrent" Kagome said smiling "Like he can be at the peck of he's rage and then you come around say one thing or smile or do anything and it's as though he belongs to you-and you to him" Kagome said thinking on it for a while before nodding and smiling "yeah that" Sesshomaru climbed out of the hotspring at that moment and all but slammed the sliding door, _How dare that miko bitch say rin has any control over me_ Sesshaomru's demon yelled inside of him _But if she came to you right now and said get on your knees..you would _he's possesive nature chirped in _But you have to remember your place dear Sesshaomru _he's sane side said grinning _Screw the lot of you_ Sesshaomru groaned pacing into his room and pulling on a pair of dark grey sweets, he turned around to head out when hes suite door slide open and in came Rin wearing nothing but a towel dripping wet, she caught sight of him and her heart speed faster than her thoughts could function

* * *

**OOOO A CLIFF HANGER BUT GUESS WHAT**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LIKE RIGHT NOW HAHAHAHAH LOVE ME**


	10. Slowly fall together

**Slowly but Surely**

"Ses-Sesshoamru" Rin staggered out "What are you doing here" She asked, he raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked

"You're in my room" he said with a soft chuckle "Rin if you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask" Rin blushed madly

"You are such a jerk sometimes" she muttered rolling her eyes "loan me some pants and a shirt please" She asked

"Why can't you get your own" he asked leaning against the bed and crossing his arms enjoying he presence

"Because I don't want to walk all the way down the stairs and to my room it took me forever just to find this one" she said smiling "Besides one of the servant boys keeps checking me out-but if you still refuse then I guess I'll just ask him for help" _Well it seems she has you by the balls again Sesshomaru_ he demon mocked him, but the great lord couldn't let his pride be wounded by a human girl

"Well then go and give him a good show" He said coolly, Rin shot him a shocked look before glaring at him

"Excuse me" She snapped

"You heard me" Sesshomaru said making small but demanding steps toward her "I said go and put on a good show" she stepped towards him

"What the hell's your problem" She snarled a low growl rumbling inside her, hanging with Sesshomaru had its habits,

"Look i don't have time to deal with you right now Rin" He said coldly _Alright now you're getting carried away _his possessive side said with a warning growl but Sesshomaru was too far and couldn't help but enjoy the way she quivered in anger in front of him

"God you are impossible i knew you were just a stupid idiot" she said giving him an icy look

"A what?" He asked pulling his full 'Sesshomaru death stare' at her

"A stupid idiot" She snarled at him he took two long strides and found him self pressed against Rin in a deadly glare off

"You are a lowly excuse for a human wench" Sesshomaru snarled back at her "You don't deserve to be in the presence of this Sesshomaru"

"O yes the great Sesshomaru who falls prey to Kagura and her every the spread legs" Rin said quivering in mock fear

"At least she doesn't get beat and take it" He growled out menacingly, Rin reeled back as though his words could cut her, instantly feeling terrible he went to speak

"You-You-YOU stupid-egotistic-worthless-lowdown-dirty-MUTT I hope you die" Rin screamed running out the room, Sesshomaru stood shocked for a long while before he found himself able to move again and even then he felt as though a piece of him was torn out, _Next time you listen Ass hole _his sane side chirped in

Storming out of Sesshomaru's room took a lot out of Rin, She finally found her room and changed into a long grey shirt and some short shorts, her hair was tied in a high pony, she stared at her door waiting for Sesshomaru a knock hit her door she jumped

"I'm sorry Sessh-"Rin stared at a tall blonde boy with brown streaks outside her door "O"

"Uhm high miss" The boy said he was a few years or so older than Rin he had incredible blue eyes

"Hello" Rin said dumbly trying not to get lost in his blue eyes,

"I just came to check in on you miss I saw you earlier and you seemed a bit annoyed" He said with a slight accent Rin smiled

"And what would you have done if I was" She asked teasingly, the boy scratched his head and shrugged

"I guess I would have talked to you" he said Rin smiled opening her door

"Come in then and let's talk" She mumbled "I could really use it"

"Yes 'am" He said coming in "My names Daniel but everyone calls me Danny"

"Danny hmm" She said shutting her door "I like it, and how old are you" She asked

"19 you" he asked

"17" She whispered walking towards him, "Now about that talk my day is really-AHH" Rin yelled as she tripped, Danny tried catching her but fell backwards as she landed on top of him, with a thud.

And of course Sesshomaru choose this moment to walk in

"Rin look I'm rea-" Sesshomaru cut off noticing the way Rin and Danny looked back as though they were caught in headlights, to Sesshomaru it looked as though Rin was seductively on top of Danny and who's hands were placed on either side of her waist encouragingly Rin jumped up

"Sesshomaru-"She began when he cut her off

"Who the fuck do you think you are" Sesshomaru growled out menacingly towards Danny

"Sorry sir the misses' tri-"Danny tried when Sesshomaru tried lounging at him, Rin stepped between them

"Calm down damnit" She yelled placing a hand on his chest, he riled down enough to notice the way she protected him

"So" he said low and dark to her as he yanked back from her touch "I see you took my advice to heart" with that he turned storming out

"Sorry" Danny said softly

"No don't be" Rin said feeling herself harden, she turned towards him smiling "Where were we now"

[6 -fight filled days- later during a final meal]

Rin sat as far from Sesshomaru as possible, and Sesshomaru was in an even snippier mood than usual snapping at everything and anyone

"Here you are my lady" Danny said

"Thank you Danny" Rin said taking the soda from his hands and giving him a warm smile, he blushed giving a dorkish grin towards the table as if he was on top of the world,

"Rin" Kagome said giving her friend a small warning, she could feel the rage pulsating off of Sesshomaru and it was making her queasy, Inuyasha put an arm around her she smiled at him but cast a glance towards Sango who was leaning against Miroku, She gave a look towards Izayoi who was hand and hand with Inutashio, the girls sighed

"Yes Kagome" Rin said happily giving her friend the most innocent smile she had ever seen

"Could you pass the rice" Kagome said giving her friend a warm smile "O and a side of STOP" She hissed

"Here you are" Rin said giving Kagome the rice and ignoring her comment completely and smile back at Danny

"What are you doing" Sango said as Danny walked away

"Putting on a show" Rin said icily, SNAP! The cup Sesshomaru was holding shattered in his hands, "O dear" Rin said coolly "Sesshomaru seems to have had an accident" He shot her a dirty look, the table shivered _if looks could kill_ they thought in unison

"Well I guess dinner for today is over" Inutashio said giving Sesshomaru and Rin icy looks that neither could force themselves to look fully at; Inutashio and Izayoi stood and walked out,

"So that was great" Inuyasha muttered sarcastically walking out Kagome followed Sango and Miroku stood said goodnight and walked out

"Idiot" Rin muttered before standing up and stomping out, she caught up with Kagome and Sango as they got ready to head to their 'Men's' rooms "Sorry about that guys" Rin said looking down as she sat on the bed

"It's alright we've all been there with one boy or another" Kagome said

"Yeah don't worry about it" Sango reassured her "You'll be alright tonight I can stay with you if you feel somewhat upset, me and Miroku and Kagome where going to go camping in the woods or something the boys planed it or whatever"

"You can come with" Kagome said smiling as she pulled her large yellow bag over her shoulder

"And be a 5th wheel to the extreme" Rin said laughing as she pictured Kagome and worms "Naw I'll just camp out here take a nice long shower and wash away all this disorientation of this week and just take a long sleep and maybe" Rin said grinning "Get some frigging sleep you freaks" She said laughing Kagome and Sango turned a bright red as the shyly smiled

"Marriage my ass" Rin muttered toward Sango who grinned

"You sure" Kagome asked staring at her friend as she went to walk out the door Rin nodded smiling brightly Kagome shrugged walking out, Rin sighed rolling her shoulders she padded thought the near empty hot spring house and into her room, she sighed stripping down to nothing and walking into the large marble bathroom, it had a large shower head to the far wall and sink to the left and a toilet to the right, the enter thing was about the size so Sesshomaru's walk-in closet She walked into the room and turned the water on hot, she turned allowing the hot shards to hit her back, a slow moan escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair '_Stupid Sesshomaru'_ She thought angrily biting her lip as she leaned against the back of the shower resting her back against the cool tile,

"Damn him to the deepest parts of hell" She muttered sadly remembering the week's events

"A little harsh don't you think" a cold voice said from within the mist, Rin looked around

"Whose there" she demanded

"No one of consequence" The voice muttered, she heard the shower door close

"Sesshomaru…" Rin muttered squinting against the mist_ how the hell does mist get this thick this quick _Rin cursed

"Bingo" He said, Rin focused in on a shadow in the mist she went to approach before covering herself up and glaring

"What are you doing here" she whispered hoarsely fingering her locket

"You know I have always been curious on where you get that" He muttered. Rin looked down at the necklace before pushing it between her breasts

"It was a gift" She said carefully, she didn't need his temper rising right now

"From whom might I ask" he said amused

"I don't know" She mumbled "But it was from someone in freshmen year" She said quickly

"If you don't know who it's from then why wear it?" He asked, Rin continued looking around finding his voice echoed every which way

"Because whoever got it for me must really care it's highly expansive" Rin muttered "Besides…" She trailed off

"Besides what?" he asked seeming closer she whipped around finding herself face to face against a wall

"It will make the person who gave it to me happy and at times I hope…" Rin took a long breath "I hope the one I love sees it and gets jealous or something"

"The one you love" Sesshomaru asked closer now

"Yes" She said confidently ignoring the fact her heart was about to pound out of her chest

"And whose that" He asked with a certain anger flowing out

"Doesn't matter" Rin said quickly backing against the wall once again

"It matters a great deal" Sesshomaru said suddenly right next to her, Rin yelped looking at him, he look, stressed and… naked. His hair was down and slightly tattered and damp his eyes looked wild his hands were clenched at his side and he was taking long deep breaths

"W-w-what are you doing" Rin asked her heart sky rocketing

"Who do you love" Sesshomaru asked ignoring her question

"No" Rin said shaking her head

"No?" Sesshomaru asked raising a perfect eyebrow

"I won't tell you so you can use it against me somehow" Rin yelled

"And who said I would" Sesshomaru asked amused

"I know you Sesshomaru" Rin gritted out "I have known you since I was 6 years old I know how you operate I know when you're mad when you're happy when anything goes on about you and I know when you want revenge and right now you want revenge"

"Revenge?" Sesshomaru chuckled out "Why would I want revenge"

"Because I called you terrible things" Rin said stepping back out of the fall of water

"My poor Rin" Sesshomaru said shaking his head, in an instant he was in front of her pinning her against the wall one hand on either side of her waist "If you know so much about me then why couldn't you tell what I was feeling" Rin said nothing frustrated tears brimming around her chocolate eyes

"Who do you love Rin" Sesshomaru asked again bringing her face up, She raised up a hand and slapped him

"Stop it Sesshomaru no more games" Rin cried out tears falling over Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head

"I am not playing games Rin now you will tell me you love me now" Sesshomaru gritted out eyes a crimson red, Rin looked at him in shock

"I-I—you...I mean…how?" Rin asked in shock, she was ignored Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on her Rin hung her head "I love you" She said sadly averting her eyes every which way, Sesshomaru's breathing seemed to heightened "Can I go now" She asked quietly. It was getting to be too much for poor Rin her heart was slowly shattering this wasn't supposed to happen

"No" Sesshomaru said his eyes back to a golden shine, Rin looked at him with deep sadness and to both their surprises Sesshomaru roughly placed his lips against hers and began passionately kissing her, Rin struggled trying to get out of it but he had her in a death grip, tears fell over her eyes as she felt herself kissing him back with an unpronounced passion. She moaned as he nipped at her lip, begging entrance. She obliged opening her mouth gasping as his tongue roamed around hers tasting her, Rin tentivily responded allowing herself to slowly lose control against him. Sesshomaru moaned keeping one hand pinning hers he lowered the other down her towards her breast and slowly founded it before trailing it further down her stomach and into her womanly hood slowly and tantalizingly he entered one finger moving it in her slowly, he released his hold on her and she grasped his arms painfully she shook biting her lip and moaning as he entered another she gripped onto his shoulder with her free hand and dug her fingers into his shoulder blade as the third broke into her "I'm going to make you mine Rin" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her ear as he sucked her neck "I'm going to own you" he said passionately as she shook with ecstasy, She couldn't think couldn't breathe properly with him doing _that_ with his fingers ,

Sesshomaru couldn't stop ever since seeing her all those years ago he needed her he wanted her he wanted to protect her love her posses her own her demand her, and that brought out a deep unwanted fear in him,

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as her body started shaking, he let her go pulling her up wrapping her legs around his waist, She looked at him with hazy eyes as he placed her against the wall her legs around him, he pulled her up enough to suck on her nipple, she moaned

"O god yes" She whispered huskily as he brought the kiss higher up her jaw line and onto her lips again, she moaned as he lowered her slowly onto his shaft until he felt a soft barrier, Rin licked her lips as she felt the pressure and pain of him "Sess…homaru" Rin whispered huskily. He pushed into her quickly allowing himself to fill her completely; she gasped feeling herself slowly stretch. She was such a petite woman and he was such a large man taking shallow breaths Rin thought she was going to be ripped in half,

Sesshomaru brought her up slowly before slamming her back down against him. They moaned in sync. Golden mixed with chocolate as they stared at one another. Roughly he continued slamming her against him. She threw her head back gripping his shoulders as she continued riding him one hand tangled in his hair as the other clawed into his skin leaving four perfect deep scratched in his shoulder, an animalistic arousal fired in Sesshomaru as he slammed her against the wall plunging himself deeper into her, Rin buried her head in his shoulder her teeth sunk into the scratches as she tried to keep form screaming when it got to be to much she threw her head beck ignoring the flow of blood that traveled down her throat and moaned loudly as Sesshomaru nipped at her breast. Finally her climax hit her like a full blown Hurricane shaking her to the core as she screamed form the force of it,

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed out chanting it over and over again as it went on forever but he was too far gone he kept possessively plunging into her not stopping even as she begged him to slow down- "OH GOD!" She moaned out as he bit into her shoulder blade blood flashed before her as he muttered through blood stained lips

"Mine. Rin. Mine" his hot breath causing a spasm down her spine as she felt another climax coming...

* * *

**AND YOU THOUGHT U WAS KIDDING **

**SO TELL ME THAT YOU JUST LOVED IT HAHA **

**IT WAS AWKWARD TO RIGHT THOUGH **

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	11. But soon enough

They fall together

Kagome woke up the sun baking her bare back as Inuyasha wrapped his hand tighter around her, she wiggled waking him, and smiled as he kissed the top of her head,

"You ready to head out" He asked as she leaned up giving him a morning gaze at her breast, she smiled and nodded, they got dressed and climbed out of the tent only to findSangoa and Miroku's...moving, with a blush Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and looked towards the hotsprings, they headed towards them for a morning...relaxation

"Do you think she's alright" Kagome asked Sango s they walked into the Hot spring house

"I'm sure" Miroku said "It's not like he'd every hurt her"

"Yeah" Sango agreed "Lets go check on her though" sango said smiling at a relieved Kagome, the made there way towards her room, only to find her not there, they checked high and low searching eveywhere finally Inuyasha suggested they ask Sesshomaru,

KOCK KNOCK KNOCK "SESSHOMARU" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Sesshaomru winced form the offending noise and pulled the warmth next to him closer burieng his face in it's hair, "SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha yelled again he sighed pulling away from rin, with very much reluctance and made his way towards the door he wore a pair of silver boxers,

"What!" he snarled openeing his door a crack and blocking the view in

"have you seen Rin" Sangoa asked "We can't find her anywhere"

"Yeah she's in here" Sesshomaru said giving a faint smile, Inuyasha caught the scent coming form the room and tried pulling Kagome along but she wasn't having it

"O no" Kagome breathed "You didn't do anything to here did you"

"Let me see her" Sango demanded, while Miroku who as an expert knew and tried to pull Sango away

"honey lets go" Miroku tried only to be ignored

"Sesshomaru let me see Rin NOW" Sango demaned, Sesshomaru shrugged opening the door, a gasp escaped Kagome, The suite was trashed the dresser draws where adjar and the room was covered in towels the bathroom door looked broke down,

Sango caught sight of a stir on the bed and saw Rin with her bare back to the door and her hair was scattered about and a thin sheet covered her hips her legs kicked out, Inuyasha saw the mark on Sesshomaru's shoulder and smirked

"Anything else" Sesshomaru asked Kagome and Sango they looked star struk as he shut the door, he couldn't help feeli a bit of pride as he himself took in the room's chaotic form,

"Good morning" Rin muttered dreamily as she sat up stretching her arms over her head, two cresent marks where on her shoulder already scard and imprinted, "Sorry about this week" She said as he came to sit at the edge of the bed

"My fault" He said brushing her hair back he leaned forward kissing her neck, she smiled softly

"Yeah it was" She said with a soft chuckle she pulled him into her and held him quietly, shifting Sesshomaru pulled her into an embrace on his chest

"What's wrong love" He asked quietly

"I'm just a little sad" She said sighing

"why" He asked finding himself at ease

"Because when I wake up this is going to be depressing to argue with you again" She said with a heavy sigh Sesshomaru laughed

"I assure you love this is not a dream" he said kissing her eye brow she squirmed sitting up so she could straddle him her her bare women hood pressed against the thin fabric of his boxer's was highly distracting

"If it's not a dream why did you have sex with me" She asked. Ever the blunt. One she is

"Because I love you and you were really attractive when you were mad" He said smiling Rin stared at him "Because I wanted to" she cocked her head to the side _closer_ "Because when I saw you flirting with Danny I needed to make you mine" he said smirking

"Well that is much more believable" Rin said chuckling, which sent a shiver down her body with each movement, Sesshomaru tensed

"Rin-" Sesshomaru started when Rin something long and hard growing between her legs, she froze before a devilish grin crossed her face

"Tell me Sesshomaru" Rin said leaning forward and brushing her lips against his her hands shimming down his boxers until they where completely off

"Yes Rin" Sesshomaru whispered

"Last night when you seduced me" She said licking her lips _Dear good Rin let me take over from here_ She heard her _other_ side say "Did you think you would get away with it

"I didn't-" He began when Rin caught hold of his shaft and slowly pumped it he clutched the bed sheets, she let her tongue lick the tip of him playfully before engulfing him she pumped up and down letting herself choke until she felt him quiver

"How about I make _**You **_mine Sesshomaru" Rin said crawling forward and lowering herself on top of him

"If I wasn't with you last night" Sesshomaru panted as she rode him "I'd wonder when you became a vixen" He hissed flipping her over, he pumped in and out of her at a painfully pleasurable pace. Rin moaned loudly

"How do you come back fom that" Kagome hissed covering her face in her hands

"it wasn't so bad" Miroku tried as Sango groaned again

"My little virgin Rin" Sango muttered as Miroku pulled her into a playful hug

"Well at least she was the last" Inuyasha tried with a chuckle Kagome and Sango shot him dirty looks. He grinned laughing Kagome relaxed kissing him briefly

"Hey Inuyasha guess what" She whispered

"Hm" He mumbled smiling softly

"I love you" he kissed her deeply

"I love you to" he said grinning widely

Later that day [after the sex jokes death glares and makingup] the group sat outside in the springs with their bathing suit's on

"Come one Inuyasha" Sango whined

"Yeah One more time" Kagome pleaded

"Pahwease" Rin said smiling

"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled, he lept out the water and landedon the roof, he ran back and did a bombshell dive into the water causeing a large wave to come around them the group laughed except Sesshaoru who gave his little smirk

"Inuyasha dear brother" He said calmly

"Yeah" Inuyasha asked floating on his back

"If you get this Sesshoamru's hair wet one more time there will be hell to pay" He said coldly Rin grinned coming up behind him and sat on the edge of the spring and pulled his back between her legs

"Really" Inuyasha siad smirking as he splash Sesshoamru and Rin "no hell" he said laughing as Seshsaomru tackled him underwater and pulled him up in a head lock, Sesshomaru gave him a nuggie

"Inuyasha Sesshomaru" Izayoi said coming out looking highly annoyed, they split apart

"We were just playing aorund" Inuyasha said deffensively

"No dear I am happy you two are getting along and even happier everyones having so much fun but…you have guests" she said wearly

"What" Sango asked wrapping her arms around miroku's waist "Who is it"

"Sesshomaru dear" a high pitched voice yelled form inside as three young girls came bounding out the house

"Hey Inuyasha" Another said cooly

"Sango" a low voice said calmly. Kagome's voice disorted in a pure hatred as Kikyo and Kagura stood at the door in skimpy bathing suits, Sango looked shocked to see Kanna who wore a baggy white shirt over her bathing suit

"What are you guys doing here" Miroku tried calmly


	12. They fall apart

Only to seperate

Kagome stared at Kikyo who blantingly flirted with Inuyasha, She casted her eys onto Rin who was calmly eating away at an apple at the end of the table as she chatted with Danny, Kagura all but poured her self onto Sesshoamru. Sango sat with her back to it all with Miroku talking to Kanna

"As much as I love hanging out with you" Sango said running her fingers through her hair "But what the hell are you doing her with them!" She hissed

"I really had little idea you were here" Kanna sighed "Kagura and Kikyo said they wanted to take me with them on a little vacation said I needed a little color how was I to know it was a vacation to get back with Inuyasha nad Kagome"

"Well that could be harder then they think" Miroku said smirking

"Why do you say that" Kanna asked curiously

"Inuyasha and Seshaomru marked Rin and Kagome" Miroku said

"Really" Kannna said indifferently "They sure do move fast"

Kagura gave Kikyo a curt nod as she grinned prettily at Sesshamru who paid her little mind

"Inuyasha I have something I need to tell you" Kikyo said the room got hushed "Privitley"

Kagome shot her a nasty look

"Anything you have to say to me Kikyo you can say infront of my family" Inuyasha said wearly rolling his eyes

"I'm pregnant" She said calmly and softly. A dead silence follwed.

"What" Inuyasha stuttered

"I'm pre-" Kikyo began again

"I heard you" Inuyasha gasped out staring at her

"Exucse me" Kagome whispered standing up and running out the room, Sango and Rin followed shortly behind.

"Kagome calm down" Rin said shaking her friend, Kagome was gasping for air as she tried to struggle keeping back the tears

"Yeah Kagome we don't even know if it's true" Sango said rubbing her friends back soothingly

"I-Wha-How" Kagome moaned "Why"

"Come on lets go for a walk" Rin said taking Kagome's hand Sango took the other and lead her out the house and into the woods

[Couple of hours later]

"I'm very pissed off right now Inuyasha" Izayoi lashed out as Kagome Rin and Sango walked into the din room where dinner was set up "How about you just eat your damn food and shut the hell up" She hissed as Inuyasha tried again to explain himself,

"Where back" Sango said cheerily trying to break the tension. Glares where sent there ways as they settle down, Much to Kagome's dismay Kikyo and Kagura where still here

"So the food looks great" Sango said eating some bbqed pork

"Yes it is" Kanna said quietly

"…."

"So is she really pregnant" Rin asked, Kagome and Sango started looking on there food as Sesshoamru smirked

"Seems to be that way" Izayoi said cooly "She took a couple of test's while you guys where away" Kagome and Sango noticed the bin beside the bathroom door was over flowing with pregnacy tests

"So what's going to happen" Kagome asked

"Me and Inuyasha are going to raise are child" Kikyo said giving Kagome a winning look

"I see" Kagome said she turned to Izayoi "the plane leaves in a couple of hours right" she nodded "I better finish packing then" She said standing up, Izayoi and her husband stood as well and stormed out of the room.

"Kag-" Inuyasha began

"Excuse me" She said walking out the door

"Well this is going to be an exciting plane ride home" Rin said smiling

"Will you please shut up" Kagura hissed from across the table

"Well you please close your legs" Rin said shooting Kagura a frosty look

"You know what I am so fucking sick of you and your bull shit: Kagura yelled standing up

"Yeah what the fuck you going to do about it" Rin said standing with her, Rin's usual cheery smiling face now turned dark

"Rin-" Sango began trying to grab her friend

"No fuck that" Rin said yanking her arm free "This bitch done lost her fucking mind"

Rin and Kagura where now face to face fuming Kagura punched Rin and shoved her hard into the wall

"What the hell are you going to do you filthy fu-" Kagura started when Rin leaped on her and just started beating at the dmeonesses face, She grabbed her hair and started banging it against the floor, Kagura tried slipping them around but Rin was to far gone.

"DO something" Kikyo yelled out as blood started seeping into the carpet, Miroku grabbed hold of Rin and started pulling as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru worked on unlocking Rin's fingers from Kagura's hair

"Let her go Rin" Sango yelled as she pulled Miroku, Finally letting her go Miroku and Sango fell backwards with Rin as Inuaysha nd Sesshoamru helped Kagura up

"You animal" Kikyo yelled going to her friend

"This is lovely" Kanna said to herslef as she shoved some noodles into her mouth

"Let me go" Rin hissed as she got up

"Rin calm down" Sesshomaru hissed at her "You've done enough

"Really" she said turning to him in disbelief "You're taking her side" She said looking at him

"Yes but on-" He began

"No fuck it" She said running a finger through her hair "Have the bicth I don't give a fuck"

"And what does that mean" He said in a low threatening voice

"We're over" She said

"Your angry and don't mean that" Sesshoamru said rolling his eyes as Kagura fell on him, he instinctively caught her

"No I mean it" She said turning around and storming off

"Rin wait" Sango yelled after her friend as she took off after her

"Can someone pass the butter" Kanna asked as death glares where sent her way "No? ok I'll get it myself" She said reaching over the food.

"Inuyasha can we talk" Kagome said as Inuyasha came into her room later that night before they were to set off on the plane back home

"Look I know this is a mess and-" Kagome smiled softly

"Yeah" She said interrupting him "And It's always going to be that way"

"I-" Inuyasha began looking away

"This was a mistake to say the least" Kagome said tears filling her eyes "Kikyo is who you have always chosen over me and I was fine with that I loved you for always coming back to me in your own way but I can't do this any more"

"Kagome please if it's about the baby it doesn-"

"No it isn't I could care less if you had a million kids but the way you looked at her when she said that I just…I can't do this" Kagome whispered as hot tears scalded her face

"So you wanna…split up" Inuyasha mumbled

"Come on we've barely been dating a week" She said smiling "Life goes on"

"I-" Inuyasha started when Kagome's door was thrown open"

"Where is she" Sesshomaru ground out a dark aura casting around the room

"She-She left" Kagome said swipping at her cheeks

"I figured that much women" Sesshomaru whispered angrily "Where did she go"

"She caught the first plane back home about two hours ago" Inuyasha said

"Where did she go to" Sesshomaru asked

"TO her house" Kagome said slowly a low growl was his response as he glared at her and slammed the door as he left

"Poor Sesshomaru" Kagome said smiling trying to lighten the air

"Yeah seems that way" Inuyasha bit at her coolly

"Inuyasha please don't be mad" Kagome said calmly "Think of it from my point of you"

"I can't" He said angrily "You're over reacting"

"I am 17 years olod in highschool with a boy I am in love with and he's soon to be a father and a father by my COUSIN!" She yelled "FOR % YEARS INUYASHA I HAVE LOVED YOU AND FOR FIVE YEARS YOU HAVE FUCKED HER AND DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT FOR ME NOW YOU HAVE A BABY BY HER AND EXPECT ME TO LOOK THE OTHER WAY!" She said on the verge of madness

"I told you KAGOME I love you Fuck it I'm IN love with you" Inuyasha hollered

"Don't you think I fucking know that Inuyasha" Kagome yelled/sobbed "But we can never be in a relation ship so long as Kikyo has a say in it"

"But she doesn't she-"

"No she does don't you get it Inuyasha" Kagome cried out "She is carrying your child she holds you by the balls now you can never escape her so long as that child is under the age of 18" Kagome said calming down _I feel so numb yet I don't think I have ever felt more a ease in my life _Kagome thought

"What does that-"

"I do not want this anymore" Kagome said monotonly "Would you leave my room now" She said turning away Inuyasha growled very low and loudly as he stormed out the room taking the doors' hinges with it


	13. But like a puzzle the fall again

But maybe rejoin

"Rin" Alice said smiling "Would you and Sesshomaru come up here please and explain why or why not having two parents involved is a good for a baby" Rin nodded smiling, as she and Sesshomaru walked to the front of the class Rin holding Rinshe close to her chest

"Well I don't think it matters if there's one or two parent involved in a relationship so long as the child is brought up with a stable loving environment" Rin said coolly as Sesshomaru stood rigid and angry by her side

To say there was tension was saying to little, Kagome and Inuyasha haven't spoken a kind word since they got of the plane and Sesshomaru was attacking everything that moved whilerin acted perfectly content with everything and Miroku and Sango's relationship was being torn due to the separate friendship lines being drawn

"Okay" Alice said as the bell rang "remember that a two page essay on being teenage parents is due on Monday

"Excuse me mutt" Kagome ground out as Inuyasha stood in her way as they exited the room

"Anything for the head bitch" Inuyasha said

"You will not call my brother anything but his name" Inuyasha said coming up behind Inuyasha as students started surrounding them in the hall way

"Really Sesshomaru you should control that temper" Rin said flanking her friend on the left

"You stay out of this Rin" Inuyasha said snapping at her

"Hey don't yell at her for defending me after your hound started barking" Kagome yelled Miroku and Sango stood off to the side uneasily

"Who are you calling hound" Sesshomaru said in a low voice as he took a step towards Kagome, Rin intercepted sizing Sesshomaru

"I believe she was directing it n your general direction or didn't you hear"

"Watch what you say to him Rin" Inuyasha warned taking a step beside his brother

"She can say whatever the hell she wants to the mutt" Kagome said coming up infront of Inuyasha as the four stood glaring at one another

"Okay Okay" Sango and Miroku chirped in separating the four

"Lets go home" Miroku said tugging at Sesshomaru who stood glaring at a retreating Rin

"Look you guys really need to stop this bull" Sango grumbled as Kagome and Rin climbed into her car

"I just can't" Kagome said leaning her head against the head rest  
"Well you better learn we are going over there tonight whether you like it or not I am babysitting Akii and Shes having a sleep over with some girls and I need help" Kagome and Rin shot up

"Why can't Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or hell even Miroku do it" Rin asked

"Because Inuyasha will get them drunk or have them dead by the time Izayoi got back Sesshomaru has a short…er temper as of late and I don't think a bunch of pre-teens is going to help any and Miroku will be there but I don't trust him and his filthy mouth talking around them un supervised" Sango said coolly "And you guys are frankly poising me off"

"I didn't do anything Rin said sanpping

"yeah you did you split with Sesshomaru for protecting Kagura after you attacked her not that you were in the wrong but Rin you have a nasty temper and YOU Kagome are as stupid as stupid gets" Kagome went to open her mouth but Sango was quick on her temper "No shut up I have had it for the past 2 weeks all you guys have done is make everyones life around you miserable including my relationship now either you guys work it out or get back on speaking terms or so help me I will kick every single one of your asses in order!" Sango yelled as she pulled into Motel45

"Here you are Rin" Sango said

"When are you going to move into your grandparents mansion" Kagome asked

"Whenever they finish cleaning and furnishing it" Rin said grabbing her backpack and heading up the long stairs to her 8th floor room

"I am picking you up at 6 be ready for a sleep over" Sango yelled out honking as rin threw a brief wave over her shoulder" 

"Okay remember what I said" Sango hissed as they got out of her car

"Hey I don't even have to speak to them" Kagome said

"yuhp" Rin chirped in. Sango shot them a murderous glare as they walked into the house, Izayoi and Inutashio greeted them at the bottom of the stair case

"You guys have fun now we will be back on Sunday" Izayoi said as she walked out of the giant doors her long black hair swishing

"Sango!" A loud screeched was heard form up stairs as several young girls came running down "O I haven't seen you in so long" One said with hazel eyes and light pink hair

"Aww Shina I missed you" Sango said grabbing the girl and kissing her cheek

"hey what about me" "Me to" Don't forget me" "Onee-san Me as well" Sango's happy giggle echoed off the halls as she was spun around by the girls

"is that Rinny and Kaggy" Akii asked her silver hair bouncing off her shoulders her milky brown eyes dancing

"it is" Shinna yelped giddily as the girls dispersed from Sango and onto Rin and Kagome

"Aww How have you been" Rin asked holding akii against her side

"Good" She said grinning "I heard you and cousin Sesshy are together now" Awkward silence

"What about me Akii" Kagome asked holding her hands out as Akii happily jumped into them grinning

"Yashy said we could watch Horror movies again" Shinna whispered to a blonde haired girl "He said it would be better than the silly ones he usual has us watch"

"Excellent" Sango said grinning as Rin quavered "Will the boys be watching it with us Sarah" she asked the blonde

"Yup"Sarah said grinning showing off her missing tooth "Yash said he wouldn't miss rinny yelling Miroku said something about comping a feel" She said shrugging s Sango went beet red "I don't know and Sesshomaru said something or another about death"

"I hate you all" Rin mumbled going into a corner and twirling her finger in a circle as she mumbled like a baby "You all know how much I hate scawy movies" she Whine turning around hopefully "What about the princess bride I LOVE that movie" She said smiling, but she could tell by the way everyone grinned she wasn't getting out of it, a flash of white caught her eyes as she glanced towards the kitchen, she growled standing up "be right back guys" she said smiling as she went into the kitchen

"Sessh-" Rin started until she realized it was Inuyasha "O it's you" She said irritated

"Who else" he said grabbing a soda out the fridge, he studied her a while before blowing hair out his face "it's not mine you know" He said taking a sip "The baby I mean he said casually

"What" Rin asked shocked "But how" She asked already knowing the answer

"She was cheating on me" He said slowly "I guess everyone already knew that though, Hell I even knew that" he said with a bitter laugh

"how do you know" Rin asked

"Mom" He said smiling "She does have her ways I suppose

"Yeah Izayoi is a scary on" Rin said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly "Why didn' you say anything when you found out"

"I just barely found out a few days ago" He said grabbing another soda and handing it to her"

"But still you should have said something Kagome would have-" Rin started until IOnuyasha growled

"She didn't want to be with me any more than you wanted to be with Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said dryly

"That's different though" Rin started

"No it's not She didn't even give US a chance she just ended it as soon as Kikyo showed up just like you did him" Inuyasha barked out crushing the soda in his hand

"But it doesn't mean she doesn't love you" Rin said calmly "Just because I don't want to be with Sesshomaru doesn't mean I don't still love him"

"Yeah well-" Inuyasha tried

"The feelings don't just conveniently disappear because we are mad" she said smiling

"She left me Rin" Inuyasha said bitterly "And wouldn't even talk to me" He said harshly

"Damnit Inuyasha" Rin said snapping "The stupid bitch loves you one way or another but you are to pig headed to comprehend the fucking obvious" She said harshly "Fuck me I'm not even able to admit it…" She laid the soda on the counter and walked out with a harsh grimace

"What was that about" Miroku asked as he walked into the kitchen avoiding an angry Rin

"Nothing but.." He trailed off casually "Do you think Kagome breaking up with me was my fault"

"Yeah in a way" Miroku said grabbing Rin's soda and chugging it

"Ugh how annoying I didn't do anything" Inuyasha grumbled

"Unprotected sex" Miroku said grinning

"YOU!" Sango stomped into the kitchen with a murderous look in her eyes "What's this I hear about catching a feel" Miroku laughed casually

"Well sweetie-Gotta go" he said darting passed her and up the stairs

"Get back here you stupid pervert" She yelled chasing after him, He turned back to laugh at her, and by the time he turned back he realized rin was in his line of ppath and slammed into her full force driving her into the wall.

A few things happened in those five seconds, Rin flew back Sesshomaru's door opened Sango screamed Inuyasha flew up the stairs with Kagome behind him Akii covered her eyes whimpering and Miroku was suddenly slammed into Inuyasha.

"Miroku" Sango yelled at the same time Kagome yelled "Inuyasha", Miroku rubbed his back from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm ok something broke my fall" The monk said pleased as he was pushed aside

"That was me" Inuyasha grumbled as he rolled his shoulders, from the top of the stairs Rin was staring at the back of Sesshomaru as he seethed

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered grasing his shoulder and turning him around, brown tangled in gold as they stared at each other "I'm okay see" she said softly as he studied her his protective instinct screaming for the monks blood while his possessive side was yelling at him to kiss her and his sane side was telling him to ask her if she was ok "Sess-" Rin began, Sesshomaru's lips fell on rin taking in her sweet aroma as his tongue swooped over hers possessively, Her hands twisted in fist on the front of his shirt while his grasped her shoulders, The kiss could have last seconds or hours however no one seemed to notice them, or the way they pulled apart and Sesshomaru stormed into his room leaving a heated Rin standing at the top of the stairs staring after him,

"Hey Rin you ok" Miroku asked finally drawing attention towards the injured teen

"Yeah ofcourse" Rin said smiling down at them,

"Inuyasha you ok" Kagome asked softly as she helped him to his feet, her hand tangled in his

"Yeah…" He said looking away, he went to pull his hand away but she held fast

"Can we talk" Kagome asked Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"I think we said everything we needed at the springs" He said pulling at his hand, Kagome held on tightly which pulled her against him

"Okay Girlies let's get ready for bed" Sango said pulling the girls upstairs

"Yeah we can have a group bath" Rin said smiling down at them, the girls cheered running up the stairs and going towards the largest bathroom

"Inuyasha look I know I-" Kagome shut up when she felt herself gently pushed against the front door with Inuyasha leaning on his forearms on either side of her face his breathing coming out heavy and sweet, Rin Sango and Miroku creped around the corner to watch them as the girls piled into the tub

"What Kagome" Inuyasha asked searching her eyes as she squirmed beneath her gaze

"I just..i don't wanna be broken up no more" She said looking at his dark golden eyes

"I didn't do this" Inuyasha said pressing them together

"I know… I just I can't compete with her" Kagome said looking at the floor "She's so beautiful and I don't know" Kagome mumbled "But I do know I love you" She said smiling his didn't smile, he just glared

"So that's it" Inuyasha said leaning back taking his warmth and comfort away as he back up a good two feet, "is that what you wanted to talk about"

"Yeah" Kagome whispered as tears started stinging her eyes, she blinked them back furiously "I just though you I don't know"

"I what" Inuyasha sneered "Would take you back after the hell you put me throw and then you find out Kikyo's baby isn't mine and suddenly want me back"

"What" Kagome asked confused shaking her head "Kikyo isn't having your baby"

"Don't act like you didn't know" Inuyasha grumbled

"I didn't though" Kagome said in shock "When did you- How" Inuyasha studied her finally realizing

"You didn't know" He whispered "hen why did you wanna get back together"

"Because I don't like being away form you" Kagome whispered tears starting to trickle down her cheeks "I should go" She said walking by him _Well aren't you the smart on you fucking idiot _Inuyasha though _She was going to be with you even if you had the sluts baby _

"Damn" Inuyasha said smiling as he grabbed Kagome's hand and whirled her around, crashing his lips to hers in a heated frenzy "I don't wanna be broken up anymore" Inuyasha said smiling as he pulled away, "I just want us to be together and all that stupid romance shit"

"Yeah me to" Kagome said grinning

"AWWWWWWWW!" Sango and rin moaned out in delite drawing the newly found couples attention "Opps" The mumbled

"How long have you guys been there" Inuyasha yelled

"The whole time" Rin said grinning her 1000 watt smile

"Rin Sango" Kagome screeched as Miroku Sango and Rin laughed

"No goto bed" Sango said sternly at close to 4 am as the girls yawned prettily

"But Onee-chan" Akii mumbled as her eyes heaveyed over into a content sleep

"O my God" Rin moaned out as she fell against the wall outside the girls room When Sango came out, Sango Kagome and Rin's hair was twisted into little braids and they had an access amount of make up on

"Those girls will die" Miroku and Inuyashe cursed out as the girls came down into the game room, Inuyasha had his silver hair tied into two long pigtail braids with flowers decorating them While Miroku looked…Like a tramp with all the make-up he had on Kagome laughed as she tugged at his hand and pulled him towards her ready for bed she whispered he smirked

"Not rewally but I do have other things on my mind he said pinching he ass as she went up the stairs

"Come on love" Sango said pulling her boyfriend "How about I give you a nice shower" She said pulling him up the stairs, He waved at Rin as he disappeared around the corner. Rin shook her head smiling, as she started cleaning up the makeup and hair pieces scattered around the room and throwing them in a box, she retreated towards 'her room' at the end of the hall across from Sesshomaru's she took a quick shower and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail at the top of her head she shivered in ecstasy as, she threw on a baggy t-shirt the fell to her thighs and nothing else as she went outside onto the balcony letting the wind tangle itself around her

"Only three more days" She whispered: and then I'll be moved into the mansion with my little cars and all the money I could ever want I'll have a pool a small gym" She smiled sadly "I'll even by a puppy and name it Sesshomaru" She said grinning "Would you like that" She asked turning around facing the silver hair demon she stood leaning against the doorframe he wore a pair of loose fitting sweets without a t-shirt

"No shirt" She asked casually

"You're wearing it" He said smirking "I was wondering when you were going to notice me standing here

"I noticed you when you snuck in while I was in the shower then I noticed you watching my naked body as I toweled off" She said prettily

"I like to watch what's mine" he said taking a step close to her

"_Was _ yours remember" She said tauntingly "I broke up with you"

"Maybe in human terms" he said smiling as he flipped his hair away from _'Her'_ mark "but not on my term" he said leaning his hands against the rails on either side of her, she crossed her arms

"What's the obsession with me" She asked, he smirked and easily lifted her onto the rail, she tangled her legs around his waist pulling her to him

"No obsession" he said smiling "Just playing with what's rightfully is mine" he said sliding his hands up her thigh drawing random shapes against the

"This doesn't change the fact me and you are over Sesshomaru" He nodded cupping her face with one hand and sliding the other into her lower lips, She quavered as he pulled it out slowly and pushed it back in

"By human terms of course but you belong to me until I say otherwise sweet heart" he whispered pulling her into a kiss, she tangled herself in him replacing fingers with a long thick shaft and soft kisses into heated frenzies

"Fast-er" She moaned out as he thrusted her nearly off the rail. Minutes before them exploding in an ecstasy linked orgasm

"Fucking Sesshomaru" Inuyasha whispered later on with Kagome laying naked on top of him in a deep slumber, he listened to his brother and his mate the entire night…


	14. The picture it shows

5 years later

Kagome and Inuyasha married after high school and had a three year old girl named Sairya who acted like a mis between the two with a fiery temper and helpful hand and Kagome was pregnant with another at 4 months Inuyasha worked as vice president at his father's company under Sesshomaru who worked as President. Sesshomaru married Rin during senior year claiming ownership Rin had twins a boy named Akito and a girl named Rinshe Akito looking like Rin and Rinshe like Sesshomaru though the personalities where switched. Sango and Miroku married during college they had twins girls Jazabella and Kayara and a son on the way at 7 months. Miroku worked with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as the business attorney and Kagome and Sango opened a large flowershop four blocks down however conjoined with their shop was Rin's Bookshop,

"Thank you come again" Kagome said as she handed a bouquet of flowers to a middle aged man.

"Mommy" a small 3 year old girl said running up to her, the little girls black ears stood at points atop her head

"What is it Sairya" Lagome whispered poking the girls nose

"Akito and Rinshe are after me" She whispered loudly, Kagome looked at the conjoining door as a grinning white haired hanyou came out followed by an angry looking blacked hair girl

"Found her" Akito yelled out as Rinshe came up behind him with out smiling

"there they are" Jazabella and Kayara said in unison

"What's going on" Sango asked coming out the back rubbing her large stomach her hair was cut short falling just bellow her shoulder blades and in two pigtails

"The kids are killing each other again" Rin said walking though the doors as a customer left her long black hair was cut to her waist and tied in a braid, Rinshe ran to her mom her white hair swishing as she jumped on her

"Mommy I not killing" She whispered Rin smiled kissing her cheek,

DING DING the door went off as Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Miroku walked in

"Miroku so help me God" Sango muttered as he wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her "If you want more kids your carring them for 9 months"

"Now Now" Kagome said wlaking up to Inuyasha and hugging him "It's the joy of being a mother"

"Speak for yourself" Rin said giggling as Rinshe squirmed into her fathers arms and Akito into his mothers. "I love making almost as much as I like having them"

"So you want more" Sesshomaru said kissing her forehead and sliding and arm around her waist

"Of which one" She said grinning

"Well hello sister" Inuyasha yelled throwing a flower at Rin she smiled looking at Miroku

"Hello brother" Miroku grinned

"My dear sister"

"O okay I got oyu Rin" Inuyasha huffed looking away

"Aw brother" She said giving him a warm smile "Hello" everyone laughed as the kids took off towards the book store laughing.

"So I missed you" Rin whispered wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck he tangled his arms around her waist

"Missed you more" He said kissing her nose

"Yeah probally" She said grinning as he growled, kissing her

* * *

**OMG ITS DONE! WTF **

**WELL SORTA OI GOT SERIOUSLY RE DOING TO DO BUT THIS IS BASICALLY MY ROUGH DRAFT ENDING **

**REVIEW PEOPLE AND MAKE SRE TO CHECK OUT MY UPCOMINGS !\**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR READING  
**


End file.
